A Double Shot At Love
by She-who-goes-unnoticed
Summary: 2 Girls enter Ouran High as special students, getting involved with The idiotic host club, especially the twins. They both have a past they'd rather not talk about, but the more they get involved, the harder it gets to lie to them... Will the love of the future be able to make the sorrow of the past disappear?
1. The host club dogs

Kaoru X OC, Hikaru X OC

**A double shot at love – Chapter 1: The host club dogs**

* * *

The sound of two girls walking down the hallway echoed between the awfully huge walls as they walked away from the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Suoh sure did look nice, huh?" A girl wearing normal jeans, sneakers and a normal t-shirt asked. She had brown hair with natural honey-colored highlights, but hid it underneath the hat she was wearing.

"Guess he did." Another identical girl answered. She was wearing the exact same clothes as the other one and the only way to tell them apart right now was the fact that one of them was smiling, the other one frowning.

"I'm actually very excited to go to this school!" The smiling one said as she happily hopped from one feet to the other. "I mean, I know there are a lot of rich bastards thinking that they're all high and mighty and all, but that's not going to stop me from having a normal high school life!" She ended the sentence poking her sister in the ribs with her elbow, making her look at the over-happily smiling face she was showing.

"Yeah I know, but still – what's _normal_? I mean, just look at this awfully pink school with dresses as uniforms?"

"Don't think so pessimistic!" She said as she rubbed her finger over the wrinkle between her younger sister's eyebrows.

She pushed the older one's hand away. "I _am_ a pessimistic optimist, I can't help it!"

The other twin grinned. "Well, _I_ am an optimistic optimist and _I'll_ make you enjoy your high school life even if I had to torture you to get you to enjoy it."

"Wow, I feel so much better now. Thanks, Koimi." She said sarcastically.

She laughed out loud. "You're welcome, my cutes Airi-chan." She said as she threw her a kiss.

It was silent for a short moment as they walked on. "So, " Airi started, "Any idea where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Any idea where class 1-A is?"

"Nope." Koizumi said the moment they heard the first bell ring.

"… And I guess you do know that we are late on our first day?"

"…Yep."

"Jolly."

Airi snickered.

_~~When they finally found their classroom~~_

The class heard knocking, heard a door almost getting knocked over and then a loud voice.

"Sorry we're late but we got lost 'cuz this damn school is way too big and we couldn't find the classroom and we had to talk to the headmaster and we're the new transfer students due to today nice to meet y'all!"

The class turned their faces to see the twins standing in the door opening, one blushing furiously, panting, and one extremely amused, panting.

"Koizumi –" the amused one said, her voice shaking from the effort of trying not to laugh.

The teacher looked at the twins standing in the doorway, then reassembled herself after a few seconds. "Well," The teacher said, "Since this is your first day at this school, the probability of getting lost is higher than on any other day, so I guess I'll settle things with a warning. But!" she held one finger up and looked through her glasses, furious, "The next time you come barging in like this is a school for commoners -" she seemed to spit the word out of her mouth, offending the twins, "- _You shall regret the decision!"_

""Yes, ma'am."" They both said at exactly the same time.

"And now, please, introduce yourselves to the class, misses Mitsuki's."

"My name is Koizumi Mitsuki." The girl still blushing said.

"And my name is Airi Mitsuki." The girl with amused expression on her face said.

""We're looking forward to being in this class."" They bowed to the class.

"But!" Koizumi started.

"If you ever dare to insult my sister," Airi followed.

""You shall wish you were never born."" They finished, with the cutest smile there has ever been.

The teacher told them to sit in the back of the class, in between the other twins in this class, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. As the Hitachiin twins stared at them, they stared fiercely back. First at Kaoru, then at Hikaru.

_Their faces do look similar, _Airi thought, _but as a part of a twin I can see the differences. _She snickered. "Heh."

_Well this is interesting. _Koizumi thought. _Two twins in one class. Weird!_

_~~Lunchtime~~_

It was pretty empty in the cafeteria because it was still summer, meaning most of the students sat outside during lunch at one of the many benches in the school garden. Koizumi and Airi could sit wherever they wanted to. They literally were the first persons to walk into the lunch room. Once they settled down at a table at the side of the room and started unpacking their lunches, a bunch of guys walked in. Airi looked up and saw that the twins from their class were part of the bunch too. Koizumi also looked up, but instead of watching, Airi could tell she was checking them out.

Koizumi took a bite of her sandwich. "Not bad." She said when she turned to face Airi again.

"What? The food or the boys?" Airi snickered sarcastic.

"Both." Koizumi answered happily.

"You're unbelievable."

"Love you too."

"Argh!" Airi said, faking a complaint.

They sat there, eating, talking a little. Most of the time they listened to the weird sounds the other group was making. They seemed to enjoy themselves a lot. Sometimes Airi and Koizumi heard two voices talking synchronic, which obviously was the twins talking. Most of the time when they did, a yellow-haired weirdo would react totally shocked, turn emo, and then a four-eyed dude would say something really calmly and the weirdo would be happy again.

Airi couldn't take her eyes of the twins. It was rare to see how they acted in the same way, _exactly_ the same way, but still remained themselves. Or was she just seeing things?

At some point, when Koizumi and Airi were both staring at the twins. They started staring back. Airi met one pair of eyes and immediately turned her head away. What was she doing? Staring at a stranger? Even worse, a guy? Instead she looked at Koizumi, who was still passionately staring at the other twin. She'll keep on glaring –no blinking- until the other one looked away. And he did. As he shifted his stare from Koizumi towards his brother, he whispered something in his ear. His brother took one last glance at the girls, snickered devilishly and whispered his answer back.

Koizumi poked Airi. "Look! They're coming this way!" She whispered.

"Who?"

"Who do ya thing, dummy? The twins of course."

When Airi wanted to look up she felt the light pressure of an arm on her shoulder, and she saw that the other twin was leaning on her sister's shoulder.

""Say, "" The twins started, ""Since you're going to be in our class starting today, why don't you sit with us at our table?""

"Oh I'd love to." Koizumi said overflowing with sarcasm, "But we don't even know your names." She said looking at the guy who had been staring at her.

""Heh."" They snickered, and shifted their weights at exactly the same time so that they didn't have to lean on the Mitsuki's anymore, ready for a proper introduction.

"I'm Hikaru." The one at Airi's side said.

"And I'm Kaoru." The one at Koizumi's side said.

"Well, now that we know each other's names, Let's go to our table." Hikaru finished.

"Do we have to?" Airi whispered to Koizumi.

"Live with it." She whispered back, shining. "Okay, let's go." She said to Kaoru and Hikaru, motioning for Airi to get up too. Airi wasn't particularly thrilled to go there, but since Koizumi was enjoying this to the utmost, she let it be.

And so it was they got surrounded by weir men and weird men only. "Beautiful maidens," The yellow weirdo started blabbering, "Welcome to Ouran High." He handed out a rose. He started getting on Koizumi's nerves the more he spoke, but Airi took the rose and thanked him out of politeness. He seemed pretty pleased with himself.

He kept on talking about "the beauty of the other gender". _As if it would interest me how beautiful I am. _Koizumi thought, and then started giggling. Airi looked at her and could read what she was thinking from the way she moved her eyes and eyebrows. Airi started giggling too.

"What?" Hikaru asked the girls.

"Nothing," Airi chuckled, "Twins telepathy."

""Hmmm…"" they stared at the girls, which made Koizumi kinda nervous, making her giggle ever more, making Airi giggle with her.

"DID YOU EVEN PAY ATTENTION?" The weirdo yelled dramatically, but nobody was paying attention. The Mitsuki's now know that the weirdo was called Tamaki Suoh, son of headmaster. The four-eyes guy was called Kyoya Ootori.

""NOPE, "" the girls yelled back at the same frequency, ""WE DIDN'T!"" Making Tamaki grow mushrooms in his emo-corner.

When Koizumi -the louder twin- only smiled evilly at Tamaki and Airi was the one to start a laugh salvo, The Hitachiin twins looked surprised, Hikaru's face showing just a little bit more surprise than Kaoru's.

Then the bell rang. Everybody went back to their own classes, so the two pairs of twins walked back together. Airi noticed that, as they walked and the more students got in the hallways, the more female students would look back of scream or faint as the Hitachiin's walked by.

"Say, would you like to come to the third music room after school?" Kaoru asked the girls.

"Why?" Koizumi asked.

"Why not?" Hikaru said.

""True.""

_~~After School~~_

"Well, " Koizumi said, "This is it! The third music room."

Airi sighed. "They didn't tell us why we had to come here." She complained as she looked at the massive white door in front of her.

"So?"

"So, I don't like surprises."

"Aw, Come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

Airi scratched her chin like an old man. "I can imagine a few things."

"Let's just go inside! Adventure awaits us!"

Airi sighed an okay. Koizumi took the left doorknob in her hand and Airi the one on the right. They counted to three, then opened the door simultaneously.

"Welcome." Six voices echoed while rose petals fell down on the girls' heads.

"Ouran Private Academy is defined by, one, prestigious families and, two, wealth." Tamaki started blabbering, gracefully walking to the girls. "And prosperous people have much time on their hands."

"What is this all abouth?" Koizumi whispered in Airi's ear.

"I. Have. No. Idea." She whispered back.

"…Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about…"

"A _Host Club_?" This time it was Airi whispering in Koizumi's ear.

"I. Had. No. Idea!" She whispered back.

"...these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

Silence. The sound of crickets.

"Riiiiiight…" Koizumi said.

"A… Host… Club…?" Airi stuttered.

""Why, it's Koizumi and Airi? They came?""

""Didn't you ask us to come?""

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, special students."

""Special?"" The girls asked. ""As in we're special because we were able to enter a rich bastards school for rich people while we are only commoners?""

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." Airi said.

"That's all we wanted to know." Koizumi finished.

"Now if you'll excuse us." Airi said, turning around fiercely, already walking back towards the door. She had enough of this place already. Freaks.

"Aww, are you leaving already?" A short way to cute guy said, pulling at Airi's sleeve. She sure had a weakness for small children.

"Aw, I'm sorry honey, but I just don't feel safe with so many weirdo's around me." Airi said softly.

"please stay, Ai-chan? Koi-chan?" He tried again, pulling Airi further into the room.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING KOI-CHAN?" Koizumi yelled at the little boy, who drooped of to be comforted by a silent, muscled, long guy with short black hair.

The twins snickered.

"So what type do you fancy?" The girls heard Tamaki say.

""What?""

"Would you rather have the wild type, here presented by Takashi Morinozuka, in short Mori," Tamaki said gesturing at the long silent guy, "The loli-shota, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, known as Hunny around here," he gestured at the small cutesy guy in Mori's arms. "Or would you rather have the devilish twins or the cool type?"

"Y-you're mistaken!" Airi said, backing off towards the door.

"We were only here because they-" Koizumi said but got cut off.

"Or, " Tamaki said ignoring the girls, "How about you try me?" He said, placing one hand under Koizumi's chin, who was the closest to him, lifting her head up to his face – really way to close.

"…Wanna go?" Tamaki said, and Airi could almost hear something crack in Koizumi's head.

"NOOO!" She screamed, walking backwards, away from the freak, tripping over nothing, bumping in Airi, who fell against something and heard a crashing noice.

The sound of braking pottery echoed in the room, leaving behind a short silence.

""Aah…"" The twins sighed, popping up each at one side of the girls.

"René's flower vase that was the target of out in-school auction…"

"That's not good. And we thought we could've reaped up to eight million yen off of this."

"EIGHT MILLION YEN? WHAT ARE YOU, RICH?" Koizumi yelled.

"Err, about paying for this… "Airi started calculating how long it would take for her to pay it back with all the money she got from her part-time job.

The twins grinned devilishly. ""Are you even able to do that? Someone who can't even buy our designated uniform…"" They said, looking at the clothes the girls were wearing.

"Shut up." Koizumi bit back.

"Besides, " Hikaru said, "What _is_ with the stupid outfit?"

"Shut up! Seriously." Airi said, still laying on the ground, glaring at the floor.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked, holding one of the vase's chards in his hand.

Tamaki sat in a chair like an old king. "Have you ever heard of this saying, Mitsuki's?" He pointed at them. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money then work it off."

"Starting today you girls shall be…" It was as if Kyoya was searching for the right words, "The host club dogs."

Dog. _Dog_. DOGS? The girls changed into statues.

_Oh Bugga. I am so writing this down in my diary. _Airi said, looking up at the ceiling. Koizumi still lay on top of her, looking apologetic.

_What a start._

* * *

**First Chapter - End.**

**I hope you liked it! Recommend and review if you did!**

**Look forward to chapter two, here's a little spoiler:**

_Before Koizumi fully understood what was happening, she was left alone. With Kaoru. To be more precise, left alone with Kaoru._

_She started to undress herself slowly, very aware of herself. "Jeez, I can't believe that girl…" She mumbled to herself._

_Kaoru's face popped up between the curtains. "Done yet -"_

_Wrong moment._

_Very wrong moment._

_"YOU PERVERTED SICK BASTERD!"_

_Kaoru dodged her punch and quickly turned around, closing the curtains._

_"Sorry!"_

_"PERV!"_

_"I just said I'm sorry!"_

_"Who's gonna believe you?"_

_"Why did you cut your hair?"_

_"Don't go changing subjects!"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Yes you ARE!"_

_"Well, maybe I am, but why did you? Cut it, I mean."_

_Koizumi fell silent for a moment. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, draping it around her torso._

_"I didn't."_

**Dun Dun Dunnnn... Look forward to the next chapter ;p.**


	2. The host club with hostesses

**A double shot at love - Chapter two: The host club with hostesses.**

* * *

_~~The host club is now open~~_

The girls watched with horror as all six boys started acting like hosts.

Hikaru laughed. "And then he said he woke up from a scary nightmare."

"Hikaru!" kaoru said, looking shocked. "Speaking of that in front of others…" Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes, "… Is so mean…" One tear escaped his eye. "That story…"

Hikaru reacted just as shocked and out of character. "Kaoru…"

While Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face and brought it dangerously close to his', the two girls watching them squeaked softly.

"Sorry, Kaoru. You just looked so cute that moment… I just…"

"Hikaru…"

"KYAAA!" The girls screamed as they squeezed each other. "It's the beautiful brotherly love!"

"KYAAAA! Hahahahaha! It's the gay brothers! Quickly Airi, come!"

"I can't! It's too, it's too…"

"Too WHAT?"

""TOO HILARIOUS!"" The Mitsuki's started laughing again. Seriously, just what part was attractive? Everything just seemed to tickle the girls' laughing senses: the way they stood, the way they talked, the way they held each other…

""Done yet?"" The Hitachiin's asked after the girls were still rolling over the floor, laughing, after five minutes.

"No." Koizumi answered as the girls continued laughing for five more minutes.

After they were finished laughing and finally were able to stand again, Mori walked into the room with a sleepy Hunny on his back.

"Sowwy!" Hunny said rubbing his eyes sleepily, "I'm late."

"Hunny-kun! Mori-kun!" One of the four girls at their couch said as they walked over to them.

"I'm still kinda sleepy…" Hunny said as he yawned.

The four girls started squeaking. "So _cuuute!"_

"Is he really a senior?" Koizumi asked Airi.

"I doubt it. He had me fooled alright."

"Koi-chan! Ai-chan!" Hunny said happily as he spotted the two girls. "Wanna eat some cake with us?"

"No, I'm not hungry." Koizumi answered. Airi was always in the mood for cake.

"Then I'll lend you my bunny!"

"I don't really like stuffed animals anymore…" Koizumi answered. Airi did.

Hunny started tearing up. "You don't like my bunny?" He asked sweetly.

"I… uh… I guess he's cute?"

"Then take good care of it, 'kay?" And he was gone.

"…Why do you get to hold the bunny?" Airi pouted.

"Wanna trade?"

"Will you?"

"No."

"Then why ask? You're so mean, Now I've got to cry." Airi started fake crying. "See?"

"If you've got time to cry you've got time to do the host club's errands." Kyoya said, resulting in the Mitsuki twins shopping for coffee.

"They piss me off! What's with these rich bastards? Going all kyah kyah over nothing but gay porn and child abuse!" Koizumi said angrily as the girls were walking down the street.

"Don't you think you're blowing things up a bit? Child abuse?"

"Aww, you know what I mean! And the sense of hierarchy! It's rich bastards first, then dogs and then commoners? Seriously?"

"Koimi, " Airi said while gesturing her to calm down. "You'll only get angrier if you keep puffing up like this. Relax, and let's look positively for now okay?"

"Wasn't I the optimistic one?"

"You've got your moments."

She laughed. Then inhaled and exhaled. "Okay, I'm calm."

"Good Girl."

_~~Later that day~~_

"Tamaki-sama, I've heard about it."

"Hmm?" Tamaki looked at one of the girls sitting next to him on his couch.

"That you have taken in two little stray cats."

"I wouldn't call them little stray cats but rather..." Tamaki looked up as he heard Airi and Koizumi walk into the Host Club Room, and looked at them for a minute. "… Bunny's!"

""Bunny's?"" The twins asked.

"Well, it's because of the strange shape of the hats." He said, pointing at them. "Welcome back, and well done with your errand. Did you buy the correct items?"

"Yes, we have." Koizumi answered.

"Here." Airi gave the coffee to Tamaki.

Tamaki studied the package. "And What would this be?" He asked as if he seriously didn't know that was coffee.

""Coffee, as you can see."" The girls answered annoyed.

"I haven't seen this maker before. Is this the one where it's already ground?"

""No, it's instant.""

"Instant?" A few girls surrounding Tamaki asked. More and more seemed to look or walk this way.

"Ohh! Is this the type where all you need to do is put hot water in it?"

"Oh my," A rich girl said. "So that's the famous…"

"So it was true that poor people use this since they can't grind coffee nuts with the little time they have." Tamaki looked stunned, and all the girls nodded.

"Can I please kill somebody?" Koizumi asked Airi.

"Not today." Airi said, patting her sister.

"Commoner wisdom, I see." Kyoya said as he and the twins walked closer by. Now about everybody was standing around Tamaki, the Mitsuki twins and the instant coffee.

"300 yen for 100 grams, huh?" Kaoru asked.

"What an extraordinary price!" Hikaru added.

Airi became seriously pissed. "I'll go buy it again! I'm so sorry for not buying expensive coffee nuts!" She tried to grab the coffee away from him.

"No wait!" Tamaki said heroic. "I'll try this."

Lots of "Ooooh's" and "Aaaah's" came from the rich girls surrounding them.

"Kill me, please." Airi said, leaning against her sister.

_~~After an idiotic scene with coffe, Tamaki and lot's of screaming~~_

Airi and Koizumi sat down on the couch farthest away from Tamaki and his gang.

"How much more do we have to take from that moron?" Airi asked herself, but Kyoya answered.

"Feel free to run away." He said. "But my family has around a hundred private police stations. It's either the debt or…"

"Or you'll make us disappear from Japan?" Airi finished.

"_I _don't care being deported, I'll just go back to the Netherlands."

"Koizumi!"

"What?"

Airi shut her up with a gaze.

"That's right, work like two cute little bunnies." Tamaki said, blowing in Airi's ear.

She yelped and spasmed. "_Please _don't do that, I won't be able to secure your safety if you tickle me in any way possible. Nor with my sister, just don't."

"You won't be popular if you're so pathetic, you know?"

""So?""

"It's a very important issue!"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Koizumi said.

"Men, woman, or looks… It's what's inside that matters for a person." Airi finished.

""We're clueless as to why this club exists.""

"it's such a cruel thing…" Tamaki said pitifully, "God sometimes creates perfect beings with perfect insides and outsides."

""I'm an atheist.""

"I can understand the feeling of consoling yourself like that. You wouldn't be able to live without doing that. But think about this carefully. Why are there art pieces in the museum? Yes, because beautiful things show themselves off because that is their duty!"

"What was the word for these type of people…" Koizumi said.

"And so, for the people who crave for beauty, I stood up and established this club, working day and night in pursuit of beauty! It may be unnecessary with your looks…"

"What was it again?" Airi joined Koizumi in the thinking. The Hitachiins stopped to see where this was heading.

"When you put down a glass cup, you must always use you pink as a cushion first. That way there won't be a loud sound, and you'll find where you left it easier. Doesn't it look classier this way?"

"Troublesome?"

"Nah. There was something more accurate for this…"

"A good man should not make ungraceful sounds, nor should any decent lady. And I love to see my reflection on the glass. Finally, at the last moment, a look from the lower angle is very effective."

""Ah, I know!""

"Did your heart pump a little faster -"

""Obnoxious.""

"GAH!" Tamaki became one big brown mushroom as he drooped of into a corner.

The Hitachiin twins laughed out loud. ""After all you girls _are_ special!"" They said, leaning on each other and pointing at the girls.

Airi looked from the twins to Tamaki, and decided to tell him she really was a bit touched. She just felt so sorry for him.

"I see, I see! Then I'll show you more techniques!"

""That's too fast!""

"My lord, " Kaoru started.

"Call me king!"

The Hitachiins ignored him. "Even if you showed them the basics of being classy," Hikaru continued.

""In this case they don't even pass the most basic visual criteria, right?"" Hikaru and Kaoru gestured at their hats.

"Because in this case, even if you take of the hat, the hair will explode -" Hikaru stopped talking the moment they stole the girls weird hats.

"Hey, give it back!" Koizumi said. Short, brown hair with natural honey-like highlights waved around her head in twirling locks, giving it a playful, childish and innocent look, yet cute. Very cute.

"We have our reasons for wearing these things!" Airi's hair fell until the half of her back. Long wavy hair that at the end curled a little, jumped around her body freely and shyly the moment they escaped her hat.

The twins looked dazed.

Kyoya, Mori and Hunny went silent for a moment.

Tamaki pushed the twins aside and snapped his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

""Yessir!"" The twins captured the girls in their arms and kidnapped them to a changing room.

""Okay,"" they stepped into the changing room. ""Put these things on!"" They held two girls school uniforms up.

""What? Why?""

""NO questions!"" The twins almost jumped on top of the girls as they tried them to get them to wear them.

"NO!"

"GET OFFA ME!"

"Okay I'll wear it!" Airi gave in. "But both of you:"

""GET OUT!"" The girls threw the boys out of the changing room and shut the curtains closed.

"Christ! What's wrong with those people?" Koizumi started complaining the moment the twins were gone. "The moment they saw our hair the jellyfish went nuts and now they're forcing us to wear these -"

"Jellyfish as in Tamaki-senpai?"

"Don't interrupt my tirade. And now they're forcing us to wear these banana dresses!"

"Aw, come on! We both know you wanted to wear that dress at least once while studying here."

"…"

"See? Let's just get dressed before those pervs try to do something again."

""We can hear you!"" the boys shouted from the other side of the curtain.

""We know!""

The girls tried the dresses on, but the sleeves were too short.

"They're too small! Do you have other ones?" Airi asked, already putting back on her shirt.

"Yes we have, I'll go get them." Hikaru answered.

"I'll come with you! Hang on…"

"Why?" Yes, why indeed? Was it because she wanted to be alone with him, or because she wanted Koizumi to be left alone with Kaoru?

"Otherwise you'll get the wrong size again." She was done putting her clothes on, so she left her twin sister alone in the changing room, walking away with Hikaru.

"Thank you for trusting me so much."

"You're welcome! Now let's get going."

Before Koizumi fully understood what was happening, she was left alone. With Kaoru. To be more precise, left alone with Kaoru.

She started to undress herself slowly, very aware of herself. "Jeez, I can't believe that girl…" She mumbled to herself.

Kaoru's face popped up between the curtains. "Done yet -"

Wrong moment.

Very wrong moment.

"YOU PERVERTED SICK BASTERD!"

Kaoru dodged her punch and quickly turned around, closing the curtains.

"Sorry!"

"PERV!"

"I just said I'm sorry!"

"Who's gonna believe you?"

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"Don't go changing subjects!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you ARE!"

"Well, maybe I am, but why did you? Cut it, I mean."

Koizumi fell silent for a moment. She pulled her t-shirt over her head, draping it around her torso.

"I didn't"

"What?"

"I didn't cut it."

And silence again. It was clear Kaoru didn't understand what she meant, so before he could ask any further questions she handed him the dress.

"Here." Her fingers lightly brushed his when she pushed the yellow fabric in his hand.

"Thanks." For a moment she thought he wanted to take her hand instead of the dress because of the movement she saw his hand making. _But that must have been my imagination. _She told herself.

At that moment she was glad he couldn't see her face through the curtains.

"Oh, and Koizumi-chan?" There was a childish undertone to his voice.

"What?" _Calling me –chan…_

"Nice panties."

"YOU PERV!" This time she hit him hard.

_~~After changing~~_

"Um, senpai?" Airi asked while shoving the curtains away. "Is it really okay for us to take these uniforms?"

The question was meant for Kyoya, but Tamaki was the one reacting. "You look so cute!" Tears flowed down his face from happiness. "You girls actually look like girls now!"

"Koi-chan, Ai-chan! You're so cute!"

"If you'd look so good in dresses,"

"Then say so earlier, eh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You girls might be able to get some customers like this." Kyoya mentioned, nodding in agreement.

""How should we be able to get customers? Aren't we girls?""

"Yes, _and commoners. _We usually don't see this level of outer beauty from your world." Tamaki flattered. "Just as I expected."

"Liar." Koizumi said.

"And don't we live in the same world?" Airi asked.

He pointed at the girls, ignoring their statements."Starting this afternoon, you'll be tested on your hospitality skills and charming attitude. If you succeed, you'll graduate from trivial chores and be an official member of the host club!"

"A hostess? Us? ME?" Koizumi gasped.

"If you gather a hundred customers that designate you, your eight million debt will be gone." Kyoya noted.

"Airi!"

"Koimi!" The girls said grasping each other's hands, eyes twinkling dramatically.

""We'll succeed!""

_~~The girls being tested~~_

The moment the Mitsuki twins walked back into the Host Club they got caught by three girls and dragged down to one of the empty couches.

"Say, how did your hair get so silky?" One of the girls asked while she brushed Airi's hair with her fingers.

_The eight million yen debt will disappear, anwer correctly! _Airi though to herself before answering.

"I usually keep this a secret, but," Airi said leaning forward while brushing the other girls hair, "Since your hair is more silky than mine, " Jackpot! She saw the eyes of the other girl lighten up, "I'll tell you, okay? But keep it a secret." She whispered in her ear. Airi could swear the other girl started blushing.

"Koizumi-san, " Another girl asked, "What exactly do commoners like you do in your free time?"

"I really like drawing and acting." She answered.

"Really? Can you draw portraits?"

"They're one of my favorites! Would you like me to draw one of you two?"

"I'd love to!"

"Yes, please."

And so it was the Mitsuki twins chatted the whole afternoon about girly things, explaining commoner devices and drawing portraits. The three girls promised to tell other girls and guys about them, and then they left around closing time.

"They were accepted even though they're girls." Kyoya said, correcting his glasses with his middle finger.

""They don't need any techniques.""

"Mitsukis! Get over here!" Tamaki waved them to come.

"Oh no, what now…"

"Come on Airi, it can't be as bad as you think."

"Did something good happen to you today?"

"Uhm-"

Koizumi's answer was interrupted by Tamaki's blabbering. "First of all I'd like to say: Congratulations! You're an official member of the Host Club!"

"Yay!" Koizumi said sarcastically, but meant it.

"And second of all, Airi!"

"What?"

"Show me how you'd greet customers – male customers."

"Why?"

"Because I am the King of the Host Club!"

_Arg, He's such a spoiled brat. _She sighed, but did it. She stepped back, focusing on Tamaki's eyes, smiled lightly while deliberately blushing. "Welcome to the Host Club," She said looking up through her eyelashes, blinking twice. "And thank you for having me." She said in a soft voice, almost sounding as if she were singing. She bowed princess-like.

"Gak!" Tamaki looked shocked. "That's so cute Airi! And here I though you couldn't act like a lady! Good! Good! Very Good!" She tried to catch her to hug her, but she stepped away from him.

"Come on, come back to papa's arms!"

Snatch. Koizumi pulled Airi away from Tamaki and pushed him away from them.

"Come on, " She said while she let her bangs cover her eyes, "Let's go home."

"Koimi…"

""Eh? Already?"" The twins said as if they were enjoying themselves very much.

"YES, ALREADY!" Koizumi shouted.

"Hey, Koimi, calm down!" Airi said while she got tugged out of the room.

"I _am _calm!"

"NO you're not." They were in the hallways now.

"YES I am."

"Hey, I didn't like the comment too, but did you see me flipping?"

"You're just too calm! How can you let him, let _anybody _use the appointment 'papa' or 'daddy' or 'father' when they're just joking?"

"You're making a bid deal out of nothing. They're spoiled, right? They're rich bastards with too much time on their hands. Their parents are rich too. They don't know what it is like to suffer or struggle for something, because they just have to snap their fingers and get what they want. We know what it is like, they don't. So don't take it to the hearth, okay? Please don't do that."

Koizumi stopped walking. She had been walking so fast it was more like she had been running. They were at the school gate already.

"Promise me you won't." Airi repeated.

"It's just so frustrating."

"Yes I know."

"They don't know anything about us, do they?"

Airi thought about Kyoya. Nah, no way he knew _everything._ "No, they don't."

"Which means it looks to them like I'm blowing things up out of nothing, right?"

"Well… Yes."

Koizumi chuckled. "O my god, I'm so sorry."

"'S okay. Had to happen sometime."

"They're going to question my behavior tomorrow, aren't they?"

"O shit we have to come back tomorrow!"

"Yes! We're hostesses now, remember?"

"But what about my part-time job?" Airi panicked.

"Haha! That's hilarious! You're in trouble, girl!"

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!"

They kept on discussing whether it was funny or not until they got home, unknowing what would happen the next day at school.

* * *

**Second Chapter - End.**

**If you liked this chapter, please recommend and review!**

**Small spoiler alert:**

_Airi laughed a little. "Well done, that sounded a lot like him."_

_"Right? Oh, and also," He held Airi's purse up with one hand, "The finder keeps it all!" He stuck out his tongue._

_"No way! Give it back!" _

_"Catch it! Too high for little Airi?" He held the purse high above his head._

_She blushed as she started jumping as she tried to grasp the wallet away from his hand. "Hikaru! Don't be so mean!"_

_"I am mean so get used to it!" He held the purse behind his body._

_"Christ! Give it back!" She said as she per accident jumped against him, making the both of them tilt backwards and fall into the pond._

_For one short moment their faces were centimeters away from each other._

**And what happens next? Find out in the next chapter...**


	3. The beauty and the bully

**A double shot at love - Chapter three: The beauty and the Bully**

* * *

_~~Lunch Break~~_

Airi stormed into the almost empty classroom. "Koizumi! I can't find my bag!"

Koizumi quickly put her notebook back in her desk. "When and where was the last time you saw it?"

"Here, in this classroom."

"I haven't seen it. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She stormed to her desk, didn't see her bag and then researched Koizumi's before Koizumi could tell her not to.

_Slut._

"Koizumi, what is this?" Airi said, hands shaking with anger as she held up the notebook Koizumi was so desperate for her not to find.

_Filthy commoner!_

"Every page is…" Airi stopped.

_GO HOME!_

"I know. Someone doesn't like us."

_Lowly bitch!_

Airi read every page, and each was more insulting that the one before. It made her blood rage. "For someone to do this. How can someone be so low -"

"I know right, but let's search for your bag first. There's money in it, isn't there?"

Koizumi really hated bullying. She herself got bullied almost through her entire school career, and for two years now she hadn't been. For it to come back now was a huge blow and she couldn't help but show it on her face.

Airi noticed, of course, but ignored it for now. "Yes, my lunch money! And I had just earned it the other day! Who would do-"

"I'll search inside the school, you search outside. We _will _get it back. We'll find it!"

Koizumi had taken both of Airi's hands in hers as she spoke courage into Airi, and it helped.

"Okay, but Koizumi?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't say this to anyone, especially the twins. I don't want to bother them."

"Sigh. You think about other people too much! Be selfish for once!"

Airi locked her gaze at Koizumi's. She sighed. "Okay, I won't tell."

Koizumi ran out of the door and started searching while Airi still lingered in the classroom for a bit. Since someone messed with Koizumi's notebook, that person must have walked into the classroom. And if someone was targeting the both of them, he or she must have done something with her bag when she was still there too. And what would the easiest way be to dispose of something as quick as possible? She walked to the open window and looked down.

She sighed. She was right. There her bag lay, soaking wet, in the pond underneath the window.

"So lame."

Meanwhile, Koizumi had looked in every open room that she passed by, four in total, and started to think about this school as some kind of super-big maze. It was almost impossible to find something someone else had thrown away or hidden.

She closed the fifth room's door and started running to the next but bumped into someone.

"Auch!" One of the two girls said.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Koizumi asked.

"Look where you're going! Seriously, those stupid commoners just don't have manners, do they?"

The other girl laughed bitchy. "Don't be so rude to Mitsuki-san, " she said sarcastically, "I bet she's searching for some penny's."

"And why would she do that?" The other one asked amused.

"To buy a new notebook, of course." She waved at her friend. "Come, we're late. We can't miss our pedicure. We _have _to make sure to look beautiful so the twins will like it."

"You are _so _right." Chatting as if Koizumi wasn't even there they walked away.

Enraged, Koizumi body shook all over. But they were guests at the Host Club, right? Then why won't she show them their true nature. Grinning devilishly she started to walk towards the third music room.

_I'm sorry, Airi, _she thought, _but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do._

_~~Airi at the pond~~_

With splashing noises Airi moved around awkwardly as the fabric of her yellow dress turned heavier and darker by the second. Regardless of the reason someone would do this, she still had to find her wallet. She had already found her bag and most notebooks and pens in it and put them aside so they could dry a little – not that she could use any of the books ever again.

"Ah! I found Airi-chan. So you're here." She heard a voice say behind her. It was Hikaru.

"You've got a lot of guts to skip club activities, hm?" Then he spotted the soaked bag. "What happened?"

"I'm washing my bag, doesn't that look obvious?"

"Really?"

"Of course not, stupid!"

"Then what did happen?"

"…I tripped." Lame excuse. She knew he wouldn't believe her.

"…But still, why are you in the pond?"

"I can't find my money. Tell that to the jellyfish. He's the one who sent you and Kaoru to search for us, right?"

He was silent for a moment. "How did you know that I am Hikaru?"

"Your voice, it's – never mind, let's just say it was a lucky guess."

Hikaru didn't say anything for a moment again as he watched Airi search for her wallet. "The lord did send us out." He confessed.

"See? So just go back to tell him -"

She looked up when she heard splashing noises from his side. "But I can't let a girl get cold and wet now, can I?" He smirk/smiled. He stood beside her now. "It's not very ladylike, Airi." He said teasingly.

She smiled. "I don't care if I'm ladylike or not. And if you start searching too, you'll get wet."

"I am already, _stupid._" He said, mimicking the way she had just talked.

"That's too gay, Hikaru." She sighed.

Hikaru chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking what the Lord would say at this moment. Something like: 'handsome men can't be hurt by water.'" He said as he lowered his voice to Tamaki's tone.

Airi laughed a little. "Well done, that sounded a lot like him."

"Right? Oh, and also," He held Airi's purse up with one hand, "The finder keeps it all!" He stuck out his tongue.

"No way! Give it back!"

"Catch it! Too high for little Airi?" He held the purse high above his head.

She blushed as she started jumping, trying to snatch the wallet away from his hand. "Hikaru! Don't be so mean!"

"I _am _mean so get used to it!" He held the purse behind his body.

"Christ! Give it back!" She said as she per accident jumped against him, making the both of them tilt backwards and fall into the pond.

For one short moment their faces were centimeters away from each other.

Then the water covered Hikaru's body when she fell on top of him. Water splashed all around them and covered Hikaru's face completely. Airi tried to get away from him, making space for him to breathe, but the fabric had become too heavy and he lay on top of her dress.

So the only thing she could do was lean backwards while grabbing his head and pulling it out of the water, which worked only if she held his head at the same height as her chest.

He inhaled deeply.

"Are you okay?" She asked worried, trying to ignore the fact written above.

He looked up at her face. The thought that the wet look looked really good on him crossed her mind, but she shook it away. That was something to drool over in a pool, not in a pond.

"I'd be better if you'd get off of me." He coughed.

"You're sitting on my dress."

"Oh."

He pulled the dress away from his legs, making it able for Airi to rise to her feet. After that she helped him get up.

"Woman, you're dangerous."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You'd better."

Back at the host club, they didn't question their soaked clothes and just gave them towels and a fresh pair of clothes to change into. Kyoya ordered them to get back to work, and Airi suspected Koizumi had told the Host club about the pranks. They must've seen this coming.

And, not to forget, the two bitches from before had designated the Mitsuki twins.

"How come you and one of the Hitachiin brothers were soaking wet when you walked into the store?" One of them asked Airi.

"And you were late, too." The other one said while sipping from her tea.

Airi smiled politely."I tripped and fell into the pond. Silly me."

"Yes, silly you." The one drinking tea repeated.

_What is their problem?_ Airi mouthed to Koizumi.

_They're hags from hell. _She mouthed back. It was obvious Koizumi didn't like them. She didn't even act as a hostess around them, she just shot back short, sarcastic answers.

"But in order to get your stuff again, you bothered Hitachiin-sama's precious hands for that." One of them said after they forced the whole story out of her – leaving out the my bag got thrown into the pond part.

"You really don't know your place, do you?" The other one shot her a death glare, sipping.

Now Airi knew why Koizumi didn't like them, _they _were the ones who had bullied them. They were the culprits.

"The only reason the host club is concerned with you is that your background is unusual."

"Do not mistake them for actually adoring you two." They glared icily.

Airi looked at Koizumi. They shared the same annoyed, yet amused look.

""Basically, "" The girls said in sync, ""You're being jealous."" They smirked.

"Well, I would be if I were you." Koizumi acted like a total bitch, and Airi followed.

"Would you?"

"Yes I would."

"And why would you?"

"Because of multiple reasons, dearest sister."

"Please do tell me, adored older one."

"First, I wouldn't be able to keep the twins apart."

Airi held a shocked bitchy hand in front of her mouth. "You wouldn't?"

"I would not. Secondly -"

Koizumi got cut off because one of the girls shot herself at Koizumi. The other one screamed. Suddenly all the attention was pointed at the four girls.

"That commoner just got violent like a wild dog! Someone, please hel-" The standing girl shut up when the twins poured two water cans upside down above her, soaking the one on the ground as well.

"W-what are you doing?" The one on the ground managed to speak.

Tamaki held his hand out to help her get to her feet.

"Tamaki-sama!" She said, "Koizumi-san just -"

"How graceless." He interrupted her. He looked both sad and disappointed. "You messed with Koizumi's stuff and threw Airi's bag in the pond."

"So you did tell them?"Airi asked Koizumi.

"I'm sowwy!" She said.

"I knew it."

The masks the girls had been wearing fell. "What proof do you have?" The standing one demanded.

"You are pretty beautiful, but you are not fit to be our customer."

"We know Koizumi would never attack a customer without a good reason." Hikaru and Kaoru backed Tamaki up.

Koizumi managed a grin. "without a good reason?" She murmured to herself.

The two girls stormed out of the room. Screaming the twins were fools, crying, and closed the door with a loud bang. A short moment after that everybody went back to work and the hosts worked even harder to "let the damsels in distress forget such a traumatic experience."

Tamaki looked at the girls again. "You two little bunnies! As punishment for causing an uproar you now have to get _one thousand customers!_"

"One… thousand?"

"That's four zero's, Airi. With no comma's."

The girls fell dramatically to the floor. ""No comma's. Oh God, why?""

The Hitachiin twins laughed at their facial expressions. ""Do your best!"" They said, ""Natural Rookies.""

The girls cheered sarcastically from the floor.

Kyoya coughed. "Excuse me, Mitsuki's, but I think it's time for you two pull yourselves together." He said after eyeing the door and scribbling something down in his notebook. "I believe you have some male customers."

Airi and Koizumi got up and looked at the door. Multiple guys stood in the doorway, some awkward, some excited.

"Oh great, now I really have to start acting like a lady." Koizumi sighed.

"Well, at least you can act."

"Thanks Airi, that makes me feel a lot better."

"You like acting, right?"

"You should know."

"Then look at this like a play."

That fired her up. "All right!"

""Let's do this!""

* * *

**Third Chapter - End.**

**All hyped up for the next one? Here's a small spoiler:**

_"You're not really in the position to act cocky, Koimi."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"And how are you then, if I may ask?" He grinned evilly._

_She grinned back. "I could easily make sure you won't get any children."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Wanna bet?"_

_He snickered. In no less that a second, before she could do anything against it, he moved so close to her that their nosed brushed each other. "Try me." He whispered, a devilish flash of sadism in his eyes. He then rose to his feet in one motion and started walking back to the dancing room, leaving her there, lying on the bench, flattered, stunned and utterly frustrated that he didn't really kiss her._

_"Your break is over! Let's get back to practice."_

_"Spartan!"_

**Woo, it's getting hot in here... look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. The dance party

**A double shot at love 2.0 – Chapter four: The dance party.**

**There are going to be some songs in this chapter. If you would like an optimal reading experience I can advice you to look up the songs on youtube.**

**_/watch?v=l-hHG8yG_H0_ - Fly on the wings of love (from 1:48 to 2:17)**

**_/watch?v=Zfq-PaRaK4k_ - El Tango de Roxanne - Instrumental**

**_/watch?v=GM6PYawZ8nk_ - Memories**

* * *

_One two three, one two three, one two three, one-_

"I can almost hear you thinking."

"Shut your mouth. I am con. Cen tra ting. Don't inter upt."

Kaoru laughed out loud. "Yes, I can hear that!"

"Do not laugh." She blushed because she was still talking like the rhythm of the dance. She sucked at dancing. Why did the stupid ball had to come up now?

_~~Yesterday~~_

When Airi and Koizumi walked into the third music room, it had changed to a tropical paradise. The girls had to wear tropical clothes, just like the boys, and had to deliver drinks to everyone.

When they delivered Tamaki and his customers' drinks, the words "dance party" fell.

When they walked over to the twins table to deliver theirs, one of the girls sitting there asked what the Hitachiin twins would do at the dance party. They answered in a kind of kinky way, Kaoru got "embarrassed", Hikaru comforted him, girls squeaked.

It seemed that the entire host club would book the entrance hall of the Central Building and dance until 00:00.

It was only later that day, when the host club ended, that the girls found out that they had to attend too.

"But I can't dance!" Koizumi had shouted in panic.

"It's a must for the party." Kaoru had said.

"That's right. If you cannot master the waltz in one week and show it off at the party, you will have to go back to trivial chores!" Tamaki had threatened them, looking like an over excited puppy.

And so, Koizumi ended up in Kaoru's dancing tutorial lessons. Airi also practiced, but she had danced before so she didn't need to worry at all.

"Koizumi, stop counting and listen to the music. Don't look at your feet, look at my face. Keep your back straight at all times, but keep your legs relaxed, except for the knees -"

"I got it!" She interrupted him. She did what he just said, except for the "look at my face" part. No way she was going to do that.

And he noticed. He grinned evilly. "Look at my face."

"Denied." She blushed even more.

"You have to."

"I won't."

Kaoru stopped their dance. "Listen, Kiozumi, dancing is about trust. If you don't trust your partner you won't be able to dance well. You and your sister are a popular item. You'll have to be able to dance well." When Kaoru said it, it didn't sound like a teacher lecturing a student, more like an older brother soothing his sister. "Every partner you'll dance with is your guest _and _customer. If you don't trust-"

"it's not about trust, I trust you!" She said, looking up to meet his eyes. "it's about…" _Me not being able to concentrate when your face is so close because I like you!_

Ever since the first time she met him she had dreamed about him. Every single night. And she couldn't stop thinking about him. And she wanted to be with him, it didn't matter why or when.

"it's about… what?" He asked confused. His gaze felt like it was burning through hers as he looked back at her.

But no way she was going to say the words written above.

The music stopped.

Kaoru sighed slightly, but smiled. "All right, a short break. You've got fifteen minutes to get yourself together, okay?"

"Yessir." She mumbled while walking to the door. Every time someone mentioned dancing, Kaoru became serious all of a sudden. She adored that side of him, too.

Unable to stop thinking about him she walked into the school garden, searching for an abandoned place to lay down and rest a little. The moment she found one she almost immediately fell asleep: she hasn't been sleeping well for a while and it was all Kaoru's fault.

_She walked in an endless hall, no doors, no windows, no nothing._

_Suddenly she heard a voice. "Koizumi…"_

"_Kaoru?"_

"_Koizumi, I'm over here." It echoed from everywhere._

"_Which way?" She sounded desperate._

"_I'm over here." A face identical to Kaoru's appeared on the left wall._

"_Or is this me?" Another identical face appeared on the right wall._

""_Can't you tell which one is who?""_

"_Yes, I can!" She defended herself._

""_Then share it with us, because we don't know anymore.""_

_She pointed at the face on her left. "This one is Koaru."_

""_Bzz-bzz!""_

_Wrong? She was wrong?_

"_Then, this one…" She asked, but the faces denied her answer again._

"_I'm over here." A clear, loud voice sounded from behind her._

"_Kaoru!" When she turned around, not only a face appeard, but his whole body. Crystal clear._

"_You disgust me." He said, not showing any emotion._

"_Wh- what?"_

"_Claiming you like me, are you." It should have been a question but sounded like an accusation. "how can you be so sure, when you don't even recognize me?"_

"_But -"_

"_Koizumi." His voice sounded dark. "Even now, you don't recognize me."_

_He disappeared and reappeared again, centimeters away from her face. His eyes had disappeared, and so had his nose and mouth. Before her a wooden doll was standing._

_She screamed and backed away, falling against another body._

"_Did you really think that doll was me? After all, you really do disgust me."_

_And then he disappeared again, leaving Koizumi all alone._

"_Kaoru!" Come back! Please! Give me another chance!"_

"KAORU!" She clomped her hands in his shirt and screamed in his face, which was hanging above hers. For some kind of reason his face looked awfully red, with an expression on it she hadn't ever seen before.

"Koizu -"

"You _are _Kaoru, right? You're not Hikaru or a face without a body or a wooden doll or, or, or… I'm talking nonsense?"

"Probably the first and the last one. Did you have a nightmare or something? Are you okay?"

"Probably both." She awoke from her slumber and realized in what kind of a position she had pulled him.

She was lying on a bench, her head tilted up while clinging to her crush's shirt, making him bow over her body while leaning on his arms, one on both sides of her body. It seemed like he was desperately trying to keep his head from bumping on hers, which wasn't easy because of the position.

She relaxed her neck and rested her head on the bench. She saw his muscled relax too.

"I was to bossy, I'm sorry. And I forgot to tell you something."

"you've got my full attention, even if I didn't want you to."

He snickered at her comment. "I trust you." He said.

How dearly she had wished for that word to be "love" or "like".

"That's it?"

"Expected more?"

"Nah…"

"What's with that answer?"

"How badly would you want to know?"

"You're not really in the position to act cocky, Koimi."

"Yes I am."

"And how are you then, if I may ask?" He grinned evilly.

She grinned back. "I could easily make sure you won't get any children."

"Oh really?"

"Wanna bet?"

He snickered. In no less that a second, before she could do anything against it, he moved so close to her that their nosed brushed each other. "Try me." He whispered, a devilish flash of sadism in his eyes. He then rose to his feet in one motion and started walking back to the dancing room, leaving her there, lying on the bench, flattered, stunned and utterly frustrated that he didn't really kiss her.

"Your break is over! Let's get back to practice."

"Spartan!"

"Koizumi, are you dating Kaoru?"

Koizumi yelped and almost dropped a plate in shock. It was evening already, and she and Airi were doing the dishes. "NO!" Koizumi turned red and looked away from Airi.

"Ooh, someone is acting suspicious. What's with that reaction, Koimi?" Airi couldn't suppress a smile.

"N – nothing. Why did you ask?"

"Because when I was walking in the school garden with Hikaru – don't look at me like that nothing happened – we suddenly heard you scream his name so we went to search for you. But when we found you, well, it looked like you two were being kind of intimate."

"We weren't! He was _teasing me!_" She stared at Airi's eyes.

"Aww, that's too bad." Airi knew Koizumi can't tell lies properly unless she's having her period, - which she wasn't – so she must be telling the truth. "So do you like him?"

"Hahaha, what a nice weather don't you think? The sun sure does shine brightly, doesn't it?"

"Koizumi, the sun set two hours ago."

"Hahaha, haha, ha…" She turned red and looked down at the plate she was holding.

"You do, don't ya?"

Koizumi went silent for a moment. Then she turned to look at her little sister, Who was smiling triumphantly. "Don't. Tell. Anyone."

"I knew it! Oh my god this is so great! Don't worry, I'll support you! Do your best!" She hugged Koizumi fiercely. "I'm so happy for you!" She almost screamed out of happiness.

"Airi!- Can't… Breath-"

She quickly let go of her sister, holding her in place with her hands on Koizumi's arms. "So how does it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"The feeling of _looove_, of course! You've never felt it before!"

"It's horrible."

"What?"

"I can't properly look him in the eyes anymore! Today's dancing practice went _terrible!_ When I think about him I can't concentrate on anything else anymore! I even dream about him!"

Airi started laughing. "it's like I'm looking in a mirror!"

"isn't it always like that?"

"Koizumi, you're head over heels!" She laughed again and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, Yeah…"

_~~The next day at school~~_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Gooood morning!" Airi was in high spirits. She looked forward to teasing her sister with her crush, especially because she sat next to him at school.

"What's with the happy face?" Hikaru asked, sounding kind of grumpy.

"Something _good _happened yesterday – Auch!"

Koizumi had poked her in her stomach. "You promised!" she hissed at her.

"I know, I know! Have a seat, please, the lesson is going to start!" She pushed Koizumi in her seat next to Kaoru.

"I _so _hate you."

"I love you too." She said, waving at her while sticking up her thumbs in the air, "Good luck!"

"No seriously, what happened yesterday?" Hikaru whispered to her when the lesson had started.

"it's a secret." She hummed.

"Can't you tell me?"

"Koizumi would seriously kill me if I did." She hummed happily.

"Is that something to be so happy about?"

"Judging the topic, yes."

He smiled. "I don't get you at all."

"you don't have to. And now _shush! _I must observe." She turned to look at Koizumi and started humming _fly on the wings of love._

How dearly Koizumi wished she could glare her to death.

_~~Later that day~~_

"Let's have a short break!" Airi offered the Hitachiin twins and Koizumi. They had been dancing for over an hour, and Koizumi had progressed a lot.

Airi walked over to Koizumi and sat beside her.

"_Fly on the wings of love,_" She started.

"Shut up."

"_Fly baby, fly, _"

"Shut. Up."

"_Reaching the stars above,_"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Airi ran away, still singing. "_Touching the sky._"

Koizumi tried to catch up with her, but Airi hid behind Hikaru and Kaoru. "AIRI!"

"_Fly on the wings of love, reaching the stars above, touching the sky-_IIIIIIIII No nononono no! Stop it! Stop tickling me! I give in, I give!"

"Nu-uh. You tease me, I tease you." Koizumi said as she kept tickling her sister, who was almost falling on the floor from laughing.

"Err, Koizumi?" Kaoru carefully asked, "Maybe you're really killing her?"

"I don't care. It's her own fault." She said rebellious, but she did stop tickling.

"Thank god, Koizumi finally listens to someone." Airi said from the floor. "I wonder why that could be- IIIIII! Stop! Stop it! Hihihi, Koimiiiii!"

Koizumi kept torturing her until Kaoru and Hikaru clapped their hands and said the break was finished.

"I demand to practice in another room than _that thing!_" Koizumi said, pointing at the panting Airi on the floor.

And so it was that Hikaru and Airi moved outside, to the yard of the dancing room. It was small compared to the other yards of the school, but all the music equipment was present because it was the Dancing Yard.

"It would be useless to dance the waltz again, because you definitely know how to dance that one," Hikaru said approving, "So let's see if you can dance the…" He started searching in the song-index for another type of dance.

"What about this one?" Airi asked, pointing at the song _El tango de Roxanne – Instrumental._

"Tango?" He looked surprised.

"Yes, please. I have always love that dance. The intimacy, the movements, the dresses, the pride… don't you agree?" She smiled. "But I love singing the most."

Hikaru gazed at her, stunned. Her smile shone with honesty and happiness, just like her eyes, but there was an edge of sadness to her voice he couldn't put down.

He quickly recovered and smiled devilishly. "Well then, you ready?"

"I'm ready."

He pressed play. When the music started, he bowed to her, taking her hand, and leading her to the middle of the dancing yard. When the drums started drumming, they started dancing.

At first their dance was just a dance, but after a while her movements became smoother, more professional, while Hikaru's leading part became more graceful. They not one moment let go of their partner's gaze, except for the moment when the dance permitted them to. Airi's eyes became more green than brown, while Hikaru's eyes lighted up, becoming more honey-like. They danced their tango as it should be danced. Graceful, intimate, sexy. Their movements became more and more synchronized.

But then the song finished. The intense atmosphere lingered while Airi and Hikaru ended the song, body's close, facing each other. The both of them were out of breath, so their upper body's moves hastily as they panted together. Then they both started laughing.

"Not too bad." Hikaru snickered.

"_Not too bad?_" She repeated after him.

"Didn't I just say so?"

"You…" She swallowed her words. "Well, _you_ still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah yeah."

"Wow. A little bit more enthusiastic, my friend." Airi said sarcastic.

"Now I want to do a quickstep." He sounded like a little excited child.

"As long as you use _Girlfriend _from Avril?"

"I'm in."

Before Koizumi and Airi noticed it had become dark outside. And because they always walked home, the Hitachiin twins insisted on bringing them home by car.

Almost at their home, Hikaru asked: "Do you even have dresses to wear?"

""Shoot!""

"We'll take that as a no." Kaoru sighed. Then they smiled.

"Well, I guess that means you'll have to buy them and waste money,"

"Or, of course, borrow them from us." Kaoru finished Hikaru's sentence.

""What do you mean?""

"Don't you know who our mother is?"

"Err, isn't she some designer?" koizumi asked, head tilted to one side.

""_Some _designer?"" They asked offended, then looked at each other and grinned devilishly.

_~~The next day~~_

Airi had gone to school alone because Koizumi had caught a cold. She easily overexerted herself and also easily got affected by diseases.

_Oh well, it can't be helped, _Airi thought, _after all that she's been through._ Every time Airi thought about her past she became gloomy, resulting in her trying to never think about it, even though she knew that was impossible. Their past had left scars, big ones, easily affected ones. Ones which could not vanish.

_Memories…_ how many good ones did she have?

She bet Koizumi didn't think about their past that way. "_When something good doesn't happen on its own, make it happen!_" was what she repeatedly said to Airi.

She sighed at the memory which faded in after that.

Suddenly, she felt the urge to check if the hallway was empty, and closed the classroom door. No one was there.

She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"_In this world you tried not leaving me alone behind. There's no other way. I prayed to the gods, let him stay. The memories ease the pain inside, and I know why."_

She opened her eyes and looked once more around her. Still no one.

"_All of my memories keep you near, in silent moments, imagining you here. All of my memories keep you near, in silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made my promise I'd try to find a way back in this life. I hope there is a way to give me a sign you're okay, remind me again it's worth it all, so I can go home." _Her voice started trembling a little.

"_All of my memories keep you near, in silent moments, imagining you here. All of my memories keep you near, in silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories I see you smile, in all of the memories I hold dear. Darling you know I'll love you 'till the end of time."_

She exhaled slowly. Her voice still shook. She wiped with the back of her hand across her face, wiping away the tears she hadn't been able to stop. Then she looked up, clearing her vision.

"Now I know why you like singing the most."

"YOU!" She jumped at hearing his voice and quickly turned around. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, pointing at the door opening.

"Long enough." He said nonchalantly.

"What did you hear?"

His eyes twinkled teasingly. "A nightingale." He smirked.

"Okay, I get it, no serious answers today." She was glad he was able to distract her like that. "So, " she changed subjects, " why are you this early at school? And where's Kaoru?"

"How do you keep on recognizing me?" He looked at her with disbelief.

"That's a se-cret." She sang. "But where is he?"

"He's caught a cold." He said, admiring the classroom.

"No kidding! Koizumi did too."

"Heh, what a coincidence." This time he admired the chalkboard. It was obvious he was hiding something, but what?

They were both kind of absent minded that day, which led to a comfortable silence as the both of them lingered in the classroom, bothering themselves, until the rest of their classmates and eventually their teacher walked in and classes began.

_~~Later that day~~_

"Airi! Where are you going?" Hikaru caught up with her and catched her arm. "Did you forget you had to come with me today?" His eyes flickered with excitement while he grinned evilly.

"No… I didn't…" She sighed. It wasn't that she had forgotten, she just didn't want to go to some villa, surrounded by beautiful expensive dresses, while Koizumi lay at home. "But what about Koizumi?"

"Kaoru has probably already kidnapped her, so," He said as he lifted her up in the air and threw her over his shoulder, "The only thing I have to take care of is kidnapping you."

She yelped. "Hey! Hikaru! Oi, Hikaru! Put me down!" She started hitting his back with her fists as he carried her to his car.

"Hey! I'm not your garbage!" She yelled when he threw her into his car.

"That's right, you're my toy." He said sadistically as he sat down next to her in the car and closed the door.

"Ugh…" _Toy. _That just sounded terribly wrong. _You perv. _

As the driver drove them towards the Hitachiin mansion they talked and teased as they always did, but sometimes Airi noticed that Hikaru was a little bit too absentminded.

"Is something wrong?" She eventually asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing, why?" He answered too quickly.

"Oh, just curious." She decided to leave it at that for now.

"Why were you singing this moring?" He changed subjects.

Airi looked at him, but when their eyes met after he asked her that she turned her head to look out of the window. "Can't I?" She closed her arms stubbornly around her torso and started counting the lampposts that flew by. It was misty.

"I just felt like singing."

"It didn't sound like randomness."

She shrugged. "So?"

"So, why?"

She started to get annoyed by his sharp perception. "Because I like the song. Does everything has to have a reason?"

"Not necessarily." This time he was the one to look away. "It just sounded really intense."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She returned sharply.

"Well, aren't we cranky today?" He asked ironically.

She chuckled. That totally broke off the tense atmosphere. "I guess we are. Anyways, what kind of dresses are you going to make us wear?"

He smirked devilishly. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

She hit his head as she smiled at him, softly.

Once they had arrived and Airi finally saw Koizumi again, she ran over to her and felt her temperature. When she noticed everything was okay, she hugged her.

"Koimi! Are you okay? Did you collapse? Did he hurt you? Did you-"

"AIRI!" Koizumi held her at arm length. "I'm standing, no fever, didn't collapse, didn't get hurt – just kidnapped – so: STOP STRESSING."

After greeting Kaoru too they went to a large, wide room with no windows and little changing rooms in it. Well, little for the rich bastards.

"Woooooooow!" Koizumi gasped as Airi only stared in awe at the dresses in front of them.

They all had this rich aura around them, but god they were beautiful. Every one of them unique in its own way, dazzling them more than any clothing had ever done before.

"Did your mother really design _all of these_?" Airi asked. When the twins confirmed her question with a proud nod and smile, she started to feel a great deal of respect for her. _Insane._

"Wow." Koizumi said again.

"The dresses are all named after a flower because it's the spring collection."

"It starts with Angel-wing Begonia and ends with Zinnia. In total 45." The twins said.

""Enjoy."" The twins gestured towards the dresses and the girls walked over to them. Airi first felt every one of them, fabric after fabric, and looked at the design so she could take all of them in, whilst Koizumi just ran to her favorite color and picked out dresses that she liked.

In the end, Koizumi picked out _Lavender_ and Airi _the Rose_.

When the twins asked if they could see the girls wearing the dresses, Koizumi immediately shouted "NO!"

"Why not?" Kaoru asked.

"Because seeing the dresses before the actual date brings bad luck! Everybody knows that." She explained.

The twins did start whining, but the girls never gave in.

_~~The night of the dance party~~_

"Airi, I'm starting to feel a little bit nervous."

"Don't worry, I am already." She took her big sisters hand in hers and made it stop shaking. She giggled. "Koimi, sometimes you are just like a little child."

"Don't make fun of me." Koizumi said while blushing.

They were waiting upstairs in their room. Their house was on top of their aunt's and uncle's Ramen shop, called _The Udon 'Sup_. Their uncle had always been very stiff towards them, but their aunt loved them like they were her own daughters.

So when she heard the words "boys", "school" and "dance" in one sentence, she insisted that the girls had to wait upstairs.

"_AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK DOWN BEFORE I TELL YOU TO!_" was what she said, and no sooner said than done, the girls waited upstairs.

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm serious you know." She stroke Koizumi's short jumpy hair behind her ear. "You look fabulous."

She smiled. "You look like mom." Her smiled hardened a bit as she thought back on her, but Airi's smile softened in reaction.

"You look like dad."

Koizumi laughed. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Hmm, I guess both?" She laughed too.

"Why, thank you."

Airi giggled. "You're welcome!"

Koizumi sighed. She pushed her sister back on her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hey! My hair!"

"Airi? Why do we talk Japanese when we're alone?" She avoided Airi's eyes. "I've noticed before, too."

"Me, too." Airi thought about that for a while. A silence fell.

"Distraction? Practice? Avoidance? By force of habbit?" She answered while she shifted into a sitting position.

Koizumi looked troubled and Airi knew what she was thinking about, so she felt like distracting her.

"So, you looking forward to seeing Kaoru?" She waggled her eyebrows.

Koizumi turned red. "Shut up."

"Are you two going to dance?"

Her face looked like a tomato. "Shut. Up."

"Or maybe… " She took Koizumi's head in the forbidden-brotherly-love-position, "He'll lead you to the backyard…" She patted her sisters lips with one finger, "… and them all of a sudden…" she whispered in her ear, "… chu!"

"AIRI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She hit her sister on the head and chased after her as she ran away.

"Awww, my little bunny is so cute! Adorable!"

"Stop acting like Tamaki-hiii!" She yelped when Airi gave her a surprise attack.

"I guess I'll just have to be able to trust you to him." The mood suddenly changed back to the way it was a few seconds ago.

She hugged Airi back. "You'll be able to do it. I'm sure."

"Thank you. I'll try."

"KOIZUMIIII! AIRIIII!" They heard their aunt yell from downstairs. "Your _dates _are here!"

Airi slapped her head. They had told her the whole host club was going to fetch them. "Christ, she thinks we're dating six guys…"

Koizumi sweat dropped. "No, I don't think she's that stupid…"

""Ooooi! We're late already!"" When the twins shouted, Airi could feel Koizumi jump at the sound of Kaoru's voice.

"OhmigodIcan'tdothisanymore." She pushed her little sister in front of her. "You go first, you don't have anyone that makes you nervous."

"Sigh!" Airi sighed, but still went downstairs before Koizumi.

She moved slowly because she didn't want to trip over the long, burgundy dress. She lifted it a little with the help of one hand, the other one resting on the banister. She did blush a little. Four eyes were watching her. She blushed even more when she noticed how Hikaru was looking at her.

Finally downstairs, she was extremely aware of herself. "What, is something in my hair?" She asked him in a whispering voice.

He blinked twice, then seemed to return to earth again. "No, why?"

"Oh, just curious." She twirled one strand of her hair with her finger. "Koizumi -" She said while turning around, but didn't see any Koizumi. "Koimi?" She asked the nothing teasingly. "Are you there?"

No answer, just a shriek.

"Aren't you the spontaneous one? Why o why are you getting embarrassed all of a sudden?"

At first it was silent, but then Koizumi's hand appeared, and got put on the banister. Then her body followed. While Koizumi was walking down the stairs, Airi studied Kaoru's facial expression. It looked almost identical to the face Hikaru had just shown for her. Funny. Except for the soft red buzz in his cheeks.

Just before Koizumi reached the bottom of the staircase, she whispered in Hikaru's ear that he mustn't answer no matter how long the silence and no matter what she asked.

"Why not?" He whispered back.

"just don't! Please?"

"On one condition."

Before he could grin Airi had already shut him up. Koizumi was standing in front of the three of them. "I'lldowhateveryouwantedtosay, sojust shutupanddon'tsayanything!" She hissed at him. He nodded and grinned devilishly.

Koizumi's blush disappeared a little. "How do I look?" She asked no one in particular.

Airi pinched Hikaru, and hid her head in his shoulder, but didn't react. Her shoulders shook from the hysterical laughing attack that started welling up inside her.

Hikaru, as promised, remained silent.

Kaoru, rebellious as he was, put his hands in his pockets and looked away. "You look cute."

Airi turned away as she clenched Hikaru's tuxedo on the back in her right hand and bit on the other in order to keep herself from laughing. They just looked so innocent and cute together it should be criminal.

"Whi – Which reminds me, " Airi recovered, "Where's the rest?"

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai told the Lord to tell us we should get you two by ourselves."

""Don't ask us why.""

But the girls finally did understand why their aunt thought they were their dates for the night.

And it was a beautiful night. No clouds anywhere near, stars dominated the sky as they seemed to shine just for the host club dance party.

There was a whole orchestra, a lot of girls, and a lot of boys thanks to Koizumi and Airi. After the introduction ended, the music started to play and the hosts started dancing. At first the Mitsuki twins thought it would be a fun night, no stress and nothing more than dancing and chatting, but soon they realized that there were _a lot_ of boys and they had to dance with _all_ of them.

There wasn't even enough time to sigh. The whole evening was filled with boys, dancing, boys, dancing, more boys and more dancing. They didn't even have time to eat and Koizumi couldn't really handle that. She always got grumpy when she didn't eat for a long time.

So Airi gave her an eat-break and danced with both Koizumi's and her own customers which was impossibly exhausting. He knees even started to tremble after a while.

So when Koizumi returned fully recovered and healthy, she told Airi to take a break, but she didn't. She had come to the point where it was just as exhausting as exciting and no way she was going to stop dancing.

And then the party ended. They sent each customer a personal farewell and then there was only the host club left. Mori left with a sleeping Hunny on his back, waving goodbye, and Kyoya left with an all hyped up Tamaki, leaving the girls in the hands of the twins again.

Airi staggered to the couch closest to her and let herself fall on the couch, seeming to be asleep even before she touched the fabric. Koizumi sat down next to Kaoru and Hikaru placed himself against the wall next to Airi.

Koizumi sighed. "What a night. My feet are tired, my hands are tired, my eyes are tired, hell, even my butt is tired." She kept her voice at a minimum, she didn't want to wake up Airi.

Kaoru snickered. "Poor you."

"That sounded very pitiful."

"That sounded very convincing."

"We're even, for now. I'm too tired to play this game right now." She let her head rest on Kaoru's shoulder for a while.

Hikaru sat down at the edge of Airi's couch.

"Carefull!" Koizumi whispered. "Don't wake her up. She needs her sleep."

""You sound like her mother.""

"Shut up." She whispered rebelliously.

""And what if we didn't?"" They whispered just as rebellious as Koizumi.

"I'd tickle you two to death, but not right now, " She whispered as she pointed at Airi, "She really _does _need her sleep!"

When the twins wanted to oppose her again she shut them up with a hand motion.

"Kaoru, " Hikaru said after a shot silence, "Why don't you take Koizumi home?"

Koizumi almost jumped at his words. "Why?" She asked as her cheeks betrayed her.

"Yes, why?"

Hikaru smiled devilishly. "Let's say it's because of a game."

Kaoru sighed. "Okay, why not?"

Koizumi didn't like his sigh. Did he not want to bring her home?

Either way, she didn't really remember anything from the way back home because she fell asleep as soon as she felt the soft fabric of the car seat, her head resting on Kaoru's lap.

Meanwhile, Airi still slept.

"I'll do whatever you say, huh?" Hikaru bowed forward to Airi. "Too bad for you."

_~~The next morning~~_

Airi blinked twice. Where was she? She looked up. The only thing she saw was bright light, too bright. She rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"CHRIST!" Airi screamed. Hikaru's face hung above hers all of a sudden. Now she remembered where she was.

"You can call me God." His head moved away, smiling.

Airi rose to her feet and looked outside. "How long have I been asleep?"

"The whole night."

"Have you been here all this time?"

"Yep."

"I'm so sorry!" She bowed apologetically. "I won't fall asleep again, I promise!"

"Will you now? But I don't really care; I was able to keep your promise."

"That's grammatically not correct, is it?"

"But realistic it is."

Airi looked confused. "I don't get it."

"That's okay. But more importantly, " He said pointing at Airi's clothes. "Are you going to attend school in that?"

She was still wearing her dress, of course. And Hikaru was wearing his tuxedo.

Airi laughed. "Oh my god, I made you sleep in those clothes? I'm so sorry!" She laughed again.

"That doesn't sound very apologetic." He pulled a face as if that hurt him.

"It doesn't does it?"

Hikaru sighed. He threw her a school uniform and together they walked towards a place they could change.

"Did you have nice dreams?"

"Like you'd care." She wouldn't tell him her dream, that would be way too embarrassing. Not him.

_Everything was dark. She couldn't see any lights. Sometimes a soft blue appeared. She liked that blue. It was childish, but charming. Sometimes a silent murmur appeared and the blue would vanish. She hated that._

_But after a while, the murmuring disappeared and didn't come back again. Hell blue shined in front of her, but far away. So far away._

_She wanted to get there, so she started running. She didn't want the blue to disappear. She wanted the blue to be with her, to calm her down._

_The only thing she could hear was her own breathing, getting more and more irregular as she ran faster and faster to get to the blue light._

_And finally she caught up with it. She could see a tiny shiny blue thingy floating in front of her face._

_She lifted her hand to touch it. The moment she did it surrounded her, and she automatically closed her eyes. Suddenly, as if someone touched her, a shiver ran down her spine. She felt a soft pressure against her cheeks, like two hands were lifting her head. And then, a very familiar feeling, but also unknown._

_The feeling of a soft kiss on her lips, toying with her feelings._

* * *

**Fourth Chapter - End.**

**Review and Recommend if you liked it, please!**

**As usual, a little spoiler for the next chapter:**

_"No." Koizumi shook her head, turned around and ran off._

_"Koimi…" Airi winced at the sound of a banging door, and Koizumi was gone._

_""What was that all about?"" The twins asked._

_Even before Kyoya could manage to understand what Airi had just done, a slapping sound so hard it sounded more like breaking ice echoed in the room and Kaoru lay on the floor. Airi had turned around – enraged – and had slapped Kaoru so hard the stain looked more like a burn mark than something else._

_"What the -"_

_"Get your ass off the floor and go after her! Make her talk!" She pulled him up with the same strength and pushed him towards the door. "AND DON'T YOU DARE RETURN ALONE!"_

_"What the -"_

**Makes you wonder what could make Airi so angry, doesn't it? Look forward to the next chapter ~~**


	5. Tweedledum and Tweedledee

**A double shot at love 2.0 – Chapter five: Twedledum and Tweedledee**

**Parts written in a different language is Dutch. It's my first language, so there's no mistaking it ;p.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_A small girl was sitting alone in the school yard behind an elementary school. It was spring, the weather was nice. Not too warm, not too cold. Little clouds were spread all over the sky._

_She was crying. The girls in her class had bullied her. Again. So she had run away. Again._

"_Koimi?" Another girl entered the yard. She walked towards her. "Niet huilen…(Don't cry…)" She said while crying herself._

_The girl looked up. "Maar jij huilt ook.(But you're crying too.)" She took the small hand of the girl standing in front of her in hers. "Ik stop als jij stopt.(I'll stop if you stop.)"_

_The standing girl sat down in front of the sitting girl. She rubbed her tears away and swallowed hard twice. "Ik huil niet, dus mag jij ook niet huilen.(I'm not crying so neither can you.)"_

_The crying girl looked up again. The other girl was trying so hard not to cry her face looked funny. She giggled._

_The other girl giggled too. Suddenly she rose to her feet. __"Denk aan iets leuks en niet weggaan! __Ik heb een verrassing voor je!(Think about something fun and don't go away! I've got a surprise for you!)"_

"_Airi?" The sitting girl blinked twice, surprised. What was she up to?_

_When she returned she held two hats in her hand. She put one on her big sisters head and one on her own. It covered all of her hair, so she could be bald and no one would notice._

"_Wat…(What…)"_

"_Kom mee, ik wil je iets laten zien!(Come, I want to show you something!)" __She pulled at the sitting girl's hand and dragged her with her as she walked to the little pond. She pointed at their mirror image._

_They looked identical. No one would be able to tell who is who._

"_Kijk,(Look,)" She said enthusiastically, "nu kunnen ze ons niet meer uit elkaar houden, en dus kunnen ze je niet meer pesten!(Now they can't tell us apart anymore, so they can't bully you anymore!)" __She smiled at her sister._

_Koizumi hugged her sister. "Dankjewel.(Thank you.)"_

_Airi hugged her back. "Ik hou van je.(I love you.)"_

"Say Airi, " Koizumi asked, "when I think about before, you know, our biggest problem was they could tell us apart, wasn't it?"

"Hmmm," Airi thought about that for a while. "I think that was only a part of it. It really was triggered by… you know… your problem." She swallowed the words she wanted to say. They were in the school cafeteria and at the other side of the table sat the rest of the host club. They didn't want them to overhear their conversation, so they talked very silently, almost whispering.

"Actually that's what I meant." She touched her throat absent minded.

"Oh." Airi didn't know what to say, so she just apologized. "Sorry."

"Why do you always apologize?"

"You know why. It's an old habit."

"Yeah, I know."

""Hey, what are you talking about?""

Koizumi didn't know what to say, so Airi spoke up.

"About people being able to tell us apart."

Koizumi was glad Airi was able to so easily tell lies. Even though it was kind of the truth.

"I'm envious of you two actually, nobody is able to tell you two apart." Airi continued.

"Of course, except for us." Koizumi followed up.

""How are you so sure you are able to tell us apart?"" The twins looked curious, but also demanding.

""We've done it before, haven't we?""

""Then, which one is who?""

The girls pointed at them. ""This one is Kaoru and this one is Hikaru.""

"Why do you think I'm Kaoru, " Kaoru asked,

"And I'm Hikaru?" Hikaru finished the question.

""And now we know for sure."" The girls smirked.

"Kaoru's voice is a pitch lower than yours, Hikaru." Airi explained.

"And the way you've been wearing your hair doesn't change over the day, so since this morning Hikaru has been wearing his bangs to the right and Kaoru to the left."

""Would you still be able to tell us apart when we play the 'which one is Hikaru-kun' game?""

The girls nodded. ""Probably, yes.""

""We'll see about that."" The twins grinned but not as devilishly as always. They weren't as confident as they usually were.

_~~That afternoon~~_

""Hey Airi, Koizumi, we've got a favor to ask you two.""

When the girls entered the third music room – they were a little late – the twins ran over to them immediately.

""Which is..?""

""Can we stay over at your house the next holiday?""

""Absolutely not.""

"Why not? We've already seen the ramen shop and your stairs, so why not the rest of the house also?" Hikaru asked.

"Because you're going to make fun of us, that's why." Airi answered sharply.

The twins ignored her comment. ""No matter how much we beg?""

""No is no.""

"All right, let's say that if one of you guesses right on the game,"

"We won't go to your house."

"But if you don't, "

""We will."" Before the girls could respond the twins fixed their bangs and put on hats. They changed places a few times and walked around the girls a few times.

""Okay, which one is Hikaru-kun?""

Again, the girls pointed at them. ""This one is Hikaru and this one is Kaoru.""

""Bzz-bzz! You're wrong!""

As the guys already started celebrating that they were going to the Mitsuki household, Airi quickly recovered. "I'm not wong."

The guys stopped celebrating and fell silent.

"You two are different even though you look the same."

Koizumi nodded to that. "She's right. We're not wrong."

The twins were stunned. Not only were those two girls able to recognize them, they were able to see though their bluff, too.

"Airi-san?" One of the girls who had been watching asked. "I really can't tell who is who after they hide the way they part their hair to the left or right."

"Yes, how were you able to tell?" Another one asked.

"Err, well…" Airi thought about what to say for a moment. "If I had to say, Hikaru is usually a bit more sharp than Kaoru. You know, like, his actions are usually a level meaner. No offence meant, really." Afterwards she realized she could have hurt him with what she just said and wanted to apologize immediately, but Kaoru interrupted her struggle with his laughter.

Kaoru tried to keep himself from laughing, but it didn't work. "S-sorry, Hikaru." He started laughing out loud really hard.

Hikaru looked annoyed. "Well, I'm just being sincere and saying what I want without hiding anything. In fact Kaoru is the one that's more ill-natured."

Kaoru stopped laughing and turned cold too. "Don't just be saying whatever you want. I'm the one dealing with you selfishness all the time."

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you're the one that's digging a deeper hole. Don't like it? Stop. Are you stupid or something?"

"That's because I couldn't help but see you being dumber. Besides, even though you call Airi a toy," Kaoru changed subjects, "You always make a pass on her whenever you get the chance. Hikaru, you actually _like _Airi, don't you?" After that sharp comment, he looked very pleased with himself.

Hikaru looked the opposite. "WHAT? W-what are you misunderstanding here?" Hikaru yelled at his brother, enraged. "You really are an idiot. Besides, why would I like someone like Airi?"

That hurt.

"Don't take it to the heart, he's angry." Koizumi said while she patted Airi's shoulder.

"I know." Airi said. But if she did, why did that comment hurt so much?

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"NO, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF _YOU_!"

"EROTIC PIMP!"

"PERVERT!"

""AT LEAST I'M BETTER THAN YOU! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU ANYMORE!""

"Oh Great." Koizumi slapped her face.

_~~The next morning~~_

"Airi! Koizumi! Good morning."

Koizumi screamed. "OH MY GOD! What did you do to your HAIR?"

"Hikaru…" Airi sweat dropped. "Of all colors, why pink?"

"Because it looks cute on me. Doesn't it? Today I'm pink, because I'm sick and tired of always being mistaken for the likes of Kaoru."

"Good morning, Koizumi, Airi."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

"Kaoru… Blue? Really? This is so childish." She murmured to herself.

"I was finally able to have an elegant sleep last night, but I had a bad dream."

Hikaru walked over to his seat next to Airi.

"I dreamt about dying my hair _pink_ – or something disgusting like that."

When Kaoru wanted to sit down, Hikaru kicked his chair away.

Kaoru pulled away Hikaru's chair, making Hikaru fall too.

They rose to their feet, looked at each other, and started throwing desks, chairs, books and anything else within reach of hand at each other.

"Oh no…" Koizumi slapped her face again. She did think the blue angry Kaoru looked kind of cute, but the happy orange one was the one she liked the most.

Airi just sighed.

During lunch the same happened, and during club activities too.

"If this fight will go on like this we'll be forced to stop selling the brotherly love."

The twins had already left, and Kyoya was calculating the prices they had to pay for the things which had been broken by the twins.

"Designation will definitely go down." He continued, grinning at the girls. "Oh, but you two don't have to feel responsible for anything. Even if the reason for their fighting was because of your thoughtless little comments. Okay?"

""You're clearly blaming us…""

"This is the first time that Hika-chan and Kao-chan have fought, right?" Hunny said while looking at his bunny.

Mori nodded."Hm."

That surprised the girls.

"How can they not have fought even once when they are that close?" Koizumi asked, "I mean, we fought all the time when we were little."

"I've known them since kindergarten, even though I didn't talk to them because we were in different grades." Hunny was still playing with his bunny. "Those two have always played by themselves."

"That's right." Tamaki said, "I've only known them from middle school and they were pretty odd." Tamaki searched for the right words. "As if they wouldn't let anyone get close to them except themselves." He sighed, smiling at the old memories. "Their personalities were many times odder compared to now. So if you look at it this way, fighting might be a good direction for them." Tamaki widened his arms while saying "Doesn't it mean their world is getting wider now? Right now, letting them be might be a good decision."

""Hmm, so sometimes you can say something normal.""

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki turned to his emo corner, growing mushrooms everywhere, while the girls thought about what he had just said.

"But is it really a good decision?" Airi said while looking out of a window. "I still remember the times when we fought really hard and almost every day, and the only reason we were able to stop was because… because our mother stopped us all the time."

Koizumi looked down. Airi noticed and walked over to her, grabbing her hand, entwining her fingers through hers.

"Well, " Airi said, "It's been a long day, so we're leaving. Bye everyone." She waved and the both of them walked away.

After the twins not being able to make up after a few days still, the host club got closed temporarily. Everything was a mess. Everything lay everywhere on the wrong place, and the twins were _still _throwing stuff at each other.

Tamaki was seriously irritated. "Even after all this fighting, you guys aren't satisfied? You troublesome siblings…"

"Troublesome?" Hikaru threw at Tamaki, "Troublesome you say? You've got to be kidding! I'm the one troubled here. Having the identical face Kaoru has, I'm tired of being mistaken for you!" He yelled at Kaoru. "And the truth is, _I really hate you!_" He spit the words out as if they were something gore.

"That's my line! I'd rather be dead than being together with _you!_"

"_CUT IT OUT!_"

The host club fell silent, all looking at Airi. She, not Koizumi, but _Airi_ had screamed so loud it sounded more like screeching. She had covered her ears with her hands and stared blankly at no one in particular.

"Cut it out." Her voice shook. "Kaoru, Hikaru, " she said, eyeing the both of them, "What would you do if one of you two died tomorrow, and those words were the last things you said?" She turned to Kaoru. "You can't possibly mean that, and you know it. You can't even imagine what it feels like to lose someone you love."

That was when Koizumi snapped out of it. "Therefore, " She pointed at the twins, "If you two don't make up right now, you will NEVER get to see our house! EVER! Got it? So don't you DARE say something like that EVER again!" She changed the atmosphere entirely.

The twins grinned. ""So, "" they said, ""If we make up we can go to your house?"" They high fived and started apologizing.

Hunny was the only one saying something in the next five minutes. He asked Mori if it was a fake fight, and he nodded. Tamaki looked shocked, Kyoya wrote something down in his notepad, Airi looked down at the floor and Koizumi stared blankly at no one.

"How could you." Koizumi managed to say loud enough after mouthing the words twice.

The twins looked at her in surprise.

"How could you?" Koizumi repeated, eyes now jumping from one identical pair of eyes to another. "That's not funny. That's not funny at all. " She then stared at Airi, searching for something only she could give her.

Airi looked up and petrified. This was something she hadn't seen in a long time. It scared her, which made it only worse for Koizumi. Airi couldn't even manage to say her name.

"No..." Koizumi shook her head, turned around and ran off.

"Koimi…" Airi winced at the sound of a banging door, and Koizumi was gone.

""What was that all about?"" The twins asked.

Even before Kyoya could manage to understand what Airi had just done, a slapping sound so hard it sounded more like breaking ice echoed in the room and Kaoru lay on the floor. Airi had turned around – enraged – and had slapped Kaoru so hard the stain looked more like a burn mark than something else.

"What the -"

"_Get your ass off the floor and go after her! Make her talk!_" She pulled him up with the same strength and pushed him towards the door. "AND DON'T YOU DARE RETURN ALONE!"

"What the -"

SLAM. Airi had shut the door.

Kaoru, still confused, decided he was safer outside than inside and made a mental note to ask Airi later what the hell that was all about. He listened and heard Koizumi's footsteps at the end of the hallway and when he turned around and looked up he could see her disappear around the corner.

"KOIZUMI!"

Koizumi ran into the closest empty room she could find. She locked the door before Kaoru could get inside too. At first she heard some banging and yelling, but then it stopped.

"Koizumi, can you please let me in?"

Silence.

"Can't you at least tell me what's wrong?"

Silence again.

Koizumi heard how Kaoru sat down against the door and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"All right," Kaoru said, "I'll just wait here until you let me in."

_~~Meanwhile~~_

"Airi, what was that all about?" Hikaru asked her.

"And you are _just as bad_! YOU are responsible for this too!" She raised her hand again to slap Hikaru, but when she saw how Hikaru cringed away from her she returned to her senses again, at least a little. She stopped midway and dropped her arms next to her body, then closed them in front of her chest.

"Airi, " Kyoya said cold.

"…Yes?"

"I think we need an explanation." Airi guessed Kyoya didn't like not to know something.

"I, err…" All five guys looked at her. One cold to normal, one curious, one careful, two eager. "it won't help if I told you guys I'd rather not talk about this?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"No." Hikaru answered.

"Well, " She said, raising her chin. She looked all of them in the eyes before she continued, showing them that she can and will tell them. "In one year only, we lost all of our family in the Netherlands. First, our parents. Then our grandpa, and then our aunt and uncle. There. Now you know."

Silence. Even Tamaki didn't know what to say, and Hunny looked like he could cry any minute. She hated it when people felt sorry for her.

"Therefore, death and family is kind of a touchy subject. Joking about 'rather being death than being with someone' – is a no go. Especially for Koizumi. Jokes about parents too, Tamaki."

Koizumi had calmed down a bit. Just a little. But enough to unlock the door.

Kaoru heard the unlocking _click _and opened the door. He entered the room and shut it behind him again. Koizumi hadn't turned the lights on, so it was dark inside.

"Apologize." Koizumi's voice sounded from next to him.

"What?" As his eyes got used to the dark he started to see a little bit again.

Koizumi inhaled and repeated, this time louder, "Apologize.". She exhaled with shocks.

Kaoru looked intensively at Koizumi. She looked fragile, sad, easily breakable – one joke couldn't possibly hurt someone that much, could it?

"Tell me, " he soothed her as he crouched next to her, "How did I do this to you?"

Koizumi looked at him, hereyes looking glassy.

"I… I've lost my parents three years ago. And you-" Her voice choked. Her eyes became watery and saddened. "You tell your brother you'd rather be _dead_ – and you – joke -" Tears started flowing down again.

Kaoru closed his arms around her, pulling her in a hug as he caressed her head with one hand. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?" Her voice hardened and she stiffened. "Is it out of pity?"

"No, it's not-"

"Is it because you feel sorry for me? Poor Koizumi, her parents died, let's hug her and everything will be okay?" She pushed him away and crawled backwards a little bit.

"Koizumi, your being irrational!"

"NEE! NIET WAAR! HET IS NIET WAAR!(NO! NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!)" Koizumi yelled at Kaoru, automatically speaking in her first language. "Weet je hoe moeilijk het is voor mij als jij opeens zo aardig tegen me doet? Je hoort me te plagen, niet lief te hebben!(Do you know how hard it is for me when you suddenly act so nice to me? You should be teasing me, not loving me!)"

"Koizumi, I don't understand shit from what you're saying!" Kaoru said, frustrated.

"GOOD! Want dan kan ik er ook nog wel achter aan zeggen dat ik je leuk vind! Ik vind je leuk!('Cuz then I can also tell you that I like you! I like you!)" Koizumi exhaled and laughed. She said it. Even though he doesn't know. "Come on, let's get back to the club, enough drama for today."

_Well, as long as she's feeling better…_"I really do not get you at all." He sighed. Women.

"You don't need to. And also, " She bowed forward to his face, "_Do not you dare ask Airi what I just told you._ Okay?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

He was so going to ask Airi what she had just told him.

_~~The next day at school~~_

"So you told them about all of our losses?" Koizumi asked Airi as they walked towards the music room together.

"Yeah. I'm sorry if you think I said too much?"

"No it's okay. I told Kaoru about our parents only, but I guess by now he knows about all of them."

"Yeah… But you didn't tell him that…"

Koizumi squeezed her little sisters hand. "That you almost lost your twin sister? No."

Airi smiled painfully at her and squeezed back. "You ready?"

"I'm ready."

Simultaneously they opened the doors to the third music room. As they walked in they noticed a few customers here and there – they were late.

All the other hosts looked at them for a second, and then continued with what they were doing. This would have been normal, if not for the fact that Hunny usually hyped up, Tamaki would flatter them, Kyoya should scold them for being late and the twins should have been all over them. So of course, they know now about their family and tried to act normal. But the thing that surprised them most was that none of the guests walked over to them to condole them, which meant the hosts had kept it a secret. Thank god.

""All right! Time for the which one is Hikaru-kun game!"" The girst heard the twins shout happily.

They walked over to their table to see if the other girls were able to guess right.

"Err…" one girl raised her hand. " The pink one is Hikaru-kun?"

""Bingo!"" The twins answered just as happy.

"Will your hair color stay the same even after making up? It's easier to tell who is who." Another girl asked, but Airi and Koizumi stopped the twins from answering.

""You're wrong, you know."" They said.

Airi pointed at Hikaru. "Today Hikaru is blue,"

"And Kaoru pink." Koizumi finished while pointing at Kaoru.

""You guys switched colors."" They smiled at each other and turned around to their table, because some guests for the girls had just arrived.

The twins stared at the girls as they walked away.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru for a short moment. He couldn't get his eyes off of Airi. He looked at Koizumi again. He really had to ask Airi what Koizumi had yelled at him.

_It was snowing. Two small boys were sitting on a bench. They were holding each other's hands. Except for them, every other kid was playing with each other, in the snow._

_One girl walked over to the two boys. "Would you like to come play with the other kids?" She asked, looking neither boys in the eyes._

""_Who are you talking to?""_

"_Of course, to you two." She said, confused._

""_There is no one called 'you two' over here.""_

"_Then, I'm talking to Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun."_

""_Then tell us, which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?""_

_Silence._

Always wanting to be told apart, but now it happened, Hikaru didn't know what to think anymore. The only thing he could do was stare at the girl who sees him as an individual, not as a part of a twin, and watch her walk away.

Kaoru took Hikaru's hand. _That's right._ He thought to himself, _There might not only be an 'us' in our world. There might be a 'we'._

* * *

**Fifth chapter – End.**

**Recommend and Review if you liked it!**

**Le spoiler de la next chapter:**

_Just when she finally had given in to her tiredness and toppled down to the ground to rest a bit, she hear a familiar voice._

_"Just tell me already!" It was Kaoru's voice! Just by hearing him talk her heart skipped a beat. Maybe she would faint into his arms, that would be nice. And then he would wake her up with a kiss, just like in the fairy tales. She smiled._

_"Are you sure? Really really sure?" And thank god Airi wasn't alone. So what were they talking about?_

_"Yesss."_

_"Okay, here goes. Literally translated it means… I like you."_

_What? There was a silence. What were they doing? She hear Airi giggle. "Omigosh, you're all red."_

_"Shut up."_

**Oh geez... drama drama. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	6. The sun, the ocean, the two, part 1

**A double shot at love 2.0 – Chapter six – The sun, the ocean, the two – part 1/3.**

* * *

For some kind of reason the host club had captured Airi and Koizumi and brought them to Ootori's tropical resort. Why? They had no idea. There weren't even customers to serve. And also, they didn't even have a bathing suit.

When they complained about that, the twins just pushed them into a room with lots of bikini's and bathing suits. Two maids offered them some bikini's that didn't even look like bikini's but more like some ropes tied together.

"Kaoru! Did your mother really design all of these?" Koizumi had yelled through the door.

"Yep!" He had answered.

"Even the bondage ones?"

Kaoru had laughed." I would really like to see you wear those?" He asked innocently.

""YOU FRIGGIN PERV!""

How dearly Koizumi had wished she could've kicked him back then. So now, the girls were both wearing bikini's. Airi's was more sexy and elegant, with a mini skirt, and Koizumi's was more cute and tomboyish, with shorts. They looked good on them.

Koizumi really really really wanted Kaoru to be the first one to see her like this, but when they walked out of the door, no one was there, except for Tamaki.

He shot them one look and turned all daddy-mode on them. "I KNEW IT!" He yelled, pointing at their bikini's, "THOSE TWO CANNOT BE TRUSTED! WHAT'S WITH THOSE REVEALING CLOTHES? A GIRL SHOULD NEVER WEAR SUCH REVEALING THINGS! Here, wear these!" he threw them two sweaters and walked away, getting ready to scold the twins when he sees them.

"What the frog? It's not like he doesn't want _anybody _to wear these revealing clothes… One day, he'll meet someone… and them I will tease him and her to the point of annoyance." She laughed sadistically and threw the sweater in the bushes.

Airi just sighed and put it on. She could understand where he was coming from. Even though she didn't agree. She would take it off when she was going to swim, she guessed. She didn't have anyone to 'show her skin off' to anyway.

When they walked back to the pool, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru were swimming, but Kyoya and Tamaki were sunbathing.

Hunny was the first one to notice the girls. "KOI-CHAN! AI-CHAN!" He waved and jumped on Koizumi's back, hugging her to death.

Mori followed silently and unnoticed.

"Wanna drink some coconut juice? Or do you want some mango cake?"

"I'd like some oxygen first if you don't mind...?" She managed. Hunny's arms were wrapped around her neck, strangling her.

He jumped off her back. "Whoops! Sorry, Koi-chan!"

"I'll take some coconut juice."

"Okaaay!" He ran away to get some, Mori followed.

Koizumi smiled. He just looked so cute, just like a little brother.

"Koizumi, Airi, let's go check out the waterslides." Kaoru and Hikaru appeared behind them.

Hikaru pulled at Airi's sweater. "What's with this thing?" He pouted.

"Tamaki gave it to me. To hide the fact that I'm a girl, I guess." She snickered. "Koizumi got one too, but she threw it away."

Hikaru's eyes lingered at the C-cup underneath the sweater. "It's not really doing a good job."

"Hey! Where are you looking!" Airi said as she hit Hikaru hard on the head. He just laughed and changed topics.

"So you're not going to swim?"

"… Or are you one of those who sink like a rock?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I can swim better than an average Dutch person. But I think he'll just force me into it again if I try to take it off." She started talking more to herself than the twins. "Maybe I should take it off, just to tease him…"

"I certainly like what you just said, it was slightly evil." Hikaru grinned his evil grin.

Airi had an idea. "Kaoru, take Koizumi to that one!" She pointed to the waterslide the farthest away and pushed the both of them to walk before either could protest. "Hikaru, let's tease Tamaki!" She pulled him in the other direction, to one of the other waterslides.

When they passed Tamaki, she let go of Hikaru and slowed down. Just when she passed Tamaki, she moaned. "Hmm, it's so hot…"

She made sure he was watching and, with seducing movements, took off the sweater and showed her skin off in a sexy way. The way Tamaki had told her not to. She didn't do anything beyond the limit, but Tamaki did jump to his feet, head red as a tomato, and took in some air to start a tantrum, but Airi had already grabbed Hikaru's wrist and pulled him away.

"Come on!" She said, smiling, "Let's run away before our 'father' gets to us." She got used to the inside joke of Tamaki being the 'father' and Kyoya being the 'mother'. Koizumi hadn't yet.

When they had finally arrived at the top of the waterslide, Hikaru started preparing a boat to slide on. "I really hadn't thought you could be such a sadistic little girl." He said approvingly.

"Do you mind?" She laughed.

He laughed out loud, too. "Not at all!"

Airi squeaked when he suddenly lifted her up and placed her in the boat in front of him in one gesture.

"Would you _stop_ picking me up without any warnings?" She scolded him, and then let out another squeak when she looked down at the slide.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't know it was this high!" She said as she tried to sit back the farthest away from the fall, against Hikaru, with her face buried in his chest.

"Are you afraid of heights, Airi?" He smirked.

"NO!" She said the least honest possible.

Which made him grin devilishly. He grabbed her head and turned it around so she had to face the abyss beneath her.

"YES!" She said, this time honest. He let go of her head and she buried it again. "I wanna get off!" She pouted.

"Well I don't, so you'll have to hold on tight!" He pushed the boat into the stream of water which made the boat move forward and tilt before Airi could hop off.

"DEMON!" She struggled to get away but Hikaru captured her in his arms.

He got her to sit with her face and body forward and whispered into her hear, "Close your eyes and enjoy the ride." Just before the first slope.

She closed her eyes, felt the speed and screamed. To her surprise, it wasn't scary any more It felt more like a roller coaster by night than a free fall. Hikaru's arms wrapped around her were the safety belt which she was holding on to very tight, and the rest was like an adrenaline kick.

And then there was the hard splash of water and Airi and Hikaru got shot out of the boat.

Hikaru almost fell on top of her. When they swam to the surface again, she inhaled deeply and burst out in laughter.

"Let's go again, my safety belt!"

"Safety belt?"

"Yep! That's you, come on!" She wanted to ride the water slide again.

And again.

And again.

And then they moved on to another one.

And again.

And again.

And then she became kind off dizzy and hungry, so they went back to eat something. It seemed like Kaoru and Koizumi had arrived earlier, because Kaoru was pointing a water gun at Tamaki's head while Koizumi was distracting him.

He shot. "Bull's eye!" He yelled when the water hit his Tamaki's head on the nose.

Koizumi laughed the hardest she could.

"Let's have a water gun fight, my lord!" Hikaru took two new water guns out of nowhere and threw one to Airi.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You can eat later! Fight now! "

"Who would want to participate in such a childish game?" Tamaki answered as if he weren't the biggest kid of them all.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked devilishly. Kaoru hooked his arm around Koizumi and Hikaru did the same with Airi.

"Airi, let's get married right away."

"Let's have our honeymoon in Atami, Koimi."

Airi blushed, Koizumi turned tomato-red. ""Who would want to-""

The sound of Tamaki reloading his water gun overwhelmed the sentence of the girls. Tamaki murmured something like there'd be no way he'd lit his cute daughters get married with such idiots.

"DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!"

""YOU'RE HIT!""

""ATTACK!""

"Koimi, I'm your ally!"

"Not anymore – HEY!"

"HA HA HAHA HA! You're hit!"

""You're too!""

"Ha! I hit Kaoru! Right back at cha!"

"Ha! I hit Tamaki! Right back at cha!"

""Hikaru, you're hit!""

"That's not fair! Cooperating with someone who is game over!"

"Are you going to tell me you _do _play fair?"

"…"

"Hahahahahaha!"

_~~Later that afternoon~~_

Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki were still fighting, but Koizumi and Airi sat down to have a little break. Airi was stuffing herself with sandwiches and cakes from Hunny. They watched the boys drown each other as they continued the fight in the pool.

Koizumi could only think of it as hilarious, but Airi was worrying that they might hurt themselves.

"You're such a worry-warry. Don't worry, they're idiots, they'll be okay."

"… Yeah, I guess you're right… They _are _morons after all."

"Airi, when you're finished eating, can we please swim a little?" Koizumi asked, all hyped up.

"How come you are still so full of energy? Did you eat something weird? Are you hiding something from me? Did Kaoru make you drink something weird?"

"Eww! Airi!"

"What do you mean – EWW! That's not what I meant! What do you think about? EWW!"

"You're the one who said it!"

"You're the one who immediately thought about dirty things!"

"I did not!"

"Explain the _eww._"

"Let's swim!"

"Don't go changing subjects on me, girl!"

"I'll go ahead…" And Koizumi ran towards the pool and jumped in.

"HEY!" Airi did the same and tried to catch up with her. When she did, they started submerging each other. Only to be interrupted by a huge wave, looking like a tsunami.

"WHAT THE F-" Before Koizumi could question how the hell a tsunami could occur in a swimming pool, she and her little sister got separated as they got picked up by the wave and swooned away towards unknown areas.

Someone poked Airi's face.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Me awake." She answered to Hikaru's identical face. "Me have headache." She rubbed the back of her head as she got up to rise to her feet.

Kaoru laughed. "Weirdo."

"Where are we?" She asked once she stood, leaning against a tree. Her head was hurting as if someone had chopped her head in two.

"Somewhere in an unnoticed part of this Ootori jungle…" Kaoru answered as he face palmed.

"Aha." She studied Kaoru's facial expression for a while. He looked disappointed. She felt disappointed. Would she have rather had that Hikaru would have found her? She shook her head. _There's no way, s_he told herself. _No way. _She decided to just ask him.

"Kaoru, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why?"

"Would you have rather found Koizumi than me?"

He looked away."Not really."

"Then did you rather find me than Koizumi."

"Not really." He said, still not facing me.

"Then you didn't rather find Koizumi than me?"

"Not really." He blushed.

"Aha!" She grinned victoriously.

"…" He looked at her for a moment, then looked away again and asked: "Then, did you rather want to be found by Hikaru?"

"Hah? Why would I?" She said, nonchalantly, but it worried her he asked her the same thing she had just asked herself. _There's no way, _she repeated again in her head.

"I'd like to ask you one thing more. It's about Koizumi." He said, facing her this time.

"Sure, go ahead."

"The other day when she ran off, she yelled at me in your first language."

"In Dutch?"

"Yes."

Hoo, this better be good. She remembered how Koizumi refused to tell her what happened in the room, leaving her suspicious as hell as to what happened that day in that room.

"I will translate every word." She said, with an evil grin she couldn't suppress.

"Uh, well, I can't remember everything of course, but the last few words, I believe, she said something like, _iku finude ju luuuke…?_" He stumbled over the words with his Japanese accent.

"Could it have been _ik vind je leuk?_"

"Yes! That's it. So what did it mean?" He looked eagerly at Airi.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you, but if you insist…"

"Please?" He begged her. He tried to do the puppy-eyes look from Tamaki but failed terribly.

Airi burst out I laughter. "Don't look like that, it's killing me! Alright, I'll tell you – I planned on telling you anyway."

"Ah! I found Koi-chan!"

"ROAR!"

"Eek! Koi-chan is scary!" Hunny ran over to Mori and jumped in his arms.

"Ah."

"Koizumi, are you okay?" Tamaki bowed over to her and offered her a hand, but she slapped his hand away and got up herself.

"Roar… I don't need help!"

"Is Koimi found? Where's Airi?" Hikaru said once he appeared from behind a wall of bushes.

"ROARDON'TKNOW" was what she wanted to say because she had a splitting headache and her whole body was aching, but then she realized Airi wasn't with her. She shook her head in reply. Where was she? And wait – where was Kaoru? She didn't know the answer to either question. "Where is Kaoru?" She eventually asked.

"Everybody had split up to find the two of you, but when we heard Hunny-senpai yell we all ran over to you." Hikaru answered. "So where is your sister?"

"Do I look like I know where she is right now?" Koizumi grumbled. "Everything hurts."

"Well then everybody, we've searched area A, B and D. The only ones left are C and E. We should split up and start searching again. Koizumi, are you well enough to search for Airi?" Kyoya asked.

Of course she wasn't. "O – of course I am!" She lied. She tried to sound as convincing as possible.

Kyoya corrected his glasses with his middle finger and scribbled something down in his notepad. "If you say so." Koizumi knew immediately he saw through her lie, but he didn't say anything about it. She would ask him later why, but not now. Right now she has to focus on finding Airi and Kaoru.

"Hunny, pair up with Mori again. Tamaki will stay with me. We will start searching for them in the biggest area, E. Hikaru and Koizumi, you two pair up and search for them in area C. Kaoru should still be there. If he has found her already, he has to bring her to the pool, so end your search over there. Everybody ready?"

Everybody nodded or answered confirmatory.

"Start searching."

They split up and started searching. Koizumi started running as fast as she could in her condition. She knew she shouldn't and that it would only make her feel worse, but she couldn't help it. She was too worried.

"Koimi! Running will only make you feel more agitated. That doesn't really help!" Hikaru yelled after her as he tried to keep up with her without getting hit by branches or trip over little bushes or plants.

"I don't care!" She yelled back, feeling pretty agitated. "I need to find Airi!"

"Hey, I'm worried too! Everyone is worried about her."

"Yeah, but you guys _don't know her!_" She can't handle being alone. She desperately hoped Kaoru was with her. But at the same time she didn't want Kaoru to be with someone else but herself, as selfish as it sounded and even though the suspect would be her sister.

_Oh great. I'm jealous of my little sister, I'm worried about my little sister, my body hurts and I'm feeling dizzy. _Koizumi looked around, but Hikaru was nowhere to be found. "And I just lost Hikaru. Great!" But she knew that was her own fault, which pissed her off even more. After searching for what seemed like an hour, she had to lean against trees to keep standing up, everything was turning and twisting before her eyes and she was entirely exhausted.

Just when she finally had given in to her tiredness and toppled down to the ground to rest a bit, she hear a familiar voice.

"Just tell me already!" It was Kaoru's voice! Just by hearing him talk her heart skipped a beat. Maybe she would faint into his arms, that would be nice. And then he would wake her up with a kiss, just like in the fairy tales. She smiled.

"Are you sure? Really really sure?" And thank god Airi wasn't alone. So what were they talking about?

"Yesss."

"Okay, here goes. Literally translated it means… _I like you._"

What? There was a silence. What were they doing? She hear Airi giggle. "Omigosh, you're all red."

"Shut up."

_Yes, Airi please shut up_. Koizumi didn't want to hear one more word. Wasn't Airi supposed to encourage her?

"S-so," She could hear Kaoru hesitate a bit. "If I were to react to that, how can I say…"

_Just don't say it. _Her heart started to throb.

"I like you too?"

Koizumi screamed. Excruciating pain ran through her body, when she realized this wasn't your everyday heartache – She had one of her attacks. Everything went black before her eyes, but she could hear perfectly. She heard feet run towards her, branches breaking, a high pitched scream, when someone grabbed her hand. She could hear a high voice chant to her that she'll be alright, everything would be alright, see, Kyoya just arrived, Kyoya please, call nine one one, can you hear me, Koimi, Koimi, don't slip away, just don't slip, I'm right here, Kaoru's here, everyone is here, everything will be alright – somewhere in the middle the voice had started talking Dutch, and to the Dutch voice her coincidence faded into darkness, too.

* * *

**Sixth chapter - end.**

**Dun dun duuunnn... **

**If you liked it, rate, review & comment.**

**A little teaser of The sun, the ocean, the two, part two:**

_"You're lying."_

_"I'm serious, Airi, I can't even leave... you're lying on top of me, remember."_

_Airi shook her head. "I don't trust you."_

_"Why not?" Hikaru asked, a bit offended._

_Airi sighed and got up a bit, leaning on her hands, so she could face him. "Because guys always lie." She explained._

_Hikaru frowned. "What the hell? Where does that come from?"_

_Airi, forgotten that she was supposed to hold Hikaru captive, rolled away from him and looked at the ceiling. "Well, you know, " She said, blurring the words a bit under the influence of alcohol, "They tell you they'll always love you, be there for you, never cheat on you or never leave you, and the next thing they do is..." Her voice choked over the last word._

_"They do what?"_

**Makes you wonder what guys always do, or maybe it doesn't, but whether you're right or wrong, you'll have to read it in the next chapter. ;)**_  
_


End file.
